Lettre à Auriane
by GeorgeW-Dream
Summary: Elle l'aime, il a besoin d'amour. Fred/Hermione.
1. If you could love me

_Je comptais faire un OS d'un chapitre, mais il aurait été trop long donc je le couperais en 2-3 parties :) Ma première Fremione, soyez indulgent x_

* * *

La nuit avait dressé son voile sur le Terrier, tous les occupants étaient tombés dans les bras de Morphée. Tous le monde, mise à part Fred Weasley. La tignasse rousse était assise à la table de la cuisine, un verre de jus de citrouille à ses côtés, ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin et sa plume personnelle que George, son jumeau adoré lui avait offert lors de l'ouverture de leur boutique « Weasley's Wizards Wheezes ». Sa plume était parfumé et le bout avait un agréable de gout de chocogrenouille. Le jeune homme avala une gorgée de son jus de citrouille et mâchouilla le bout de sa plume. Il commença à écrire :

« _Chère Auriane_ »

Auriane, sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière, ancienne Serpentard, avait toujours été là pour le garçon. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un match de Quidditch. Fred était sortit un peu précipitamment des vestiaires et avait renversé la jeune fille qui comptait rejoindre ses amis. Depuis, ils étaient inséparable, unis comme les doigts de la main, chacun connaissant la vie de l'autre par cœur. Evidement, il avait déjà songé à faire sa vie avec elle, il aurait été heureux, elle était parfaite. Il appréciait tout chez elle, il s'amusait souvent avec ses cheveux, il adorait son parfum et sa voix. Elle était jolie et il aimait la regarder jouer avec sa plume à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et il admirait son caractère de Serpentard. Seulement, Fred l'aimait beaucoup trop pour la perdre, il en mourrait probablement, donc il conservait son statut de meilleur ami et frère de cœur.

Ce soir, il avait besoin de lui parler, il avait besoin de son conseil, il avait besoin de son « tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas ». En effet, son jumeau, son meilleur ami, était passé près de la mort aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient occupé avec l'Ordre du Phoenix, dont son père, son frère, Hermione, Lupin et Tonks faisaient partit et ils devaient gérer le transfert d'Harry Potter jusqu'au Terrier. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à se que les mangemorts les sépare et qu'ils se retrouvent dans une bataille dans les airs. Il était revenu au Terrier en apprenant que George avait reçu un sortilège dans son oreille gauche. Le jeune homme avait été recouvert de sang et Fred avait été effrayé. Terrorisé. Mort. Il ne pouvait imaginer son Georgie le quitter pour toujours, rien que cette unique pensée le torturait.

Fred prit une grande bouffée d'air et commença à écrire à son amie. Il lui raconta l'histoire de George, ses inquiétudes, ses peurs. Il ajouta également qu'il n'était plus le seul à prendre soir de son jumeau, car, en effet, une nouvelle personne avait prit la place dans la vie de son frère : sa petite amie. Cette dernière restait au chevet de George, veillant sur son sommeil tandis que Fred était là.

« _L'amour Fred, crois-moi qu'un jour tu le connaîtras_ »

C'était se que George lui répétait chaque jours. Franchement, Fred n'avait pas besoin de ça et à ses yeux, c'était quelque chose de stupide. C'est ainsi qu'il finit sa lettre.

Hermione se réveilla en pleine nuit, son cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court. Fred Weasley, le seul nom que son cœur criait, le seul être qui la faisait rêver. Rêve. L'ancienne Gryffondor sortait tout juste d'un rêve dans lequel le beau rouquin l'embrassait. Elle porta légèrement ses doigts fins à ses lèvres. Elle soupira. Si seulement, pensait-elle. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Fred lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, lors de ces séances avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Le temps parfait. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à observer le garçon, l'aimer et le désirer en secret. Rêver le nuit, écrire son nom sur son parchemin lors des cours de M. Bins.

« _If you could love me Fred, I would be all yours_ »

Elle admirait Fred, il était son héro, sa raison de se battre. Elle voulait son bonheur. La jeune fille se leva doucement en s'étirant et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle croisa le regard de son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec les anciennes copines de Fred. Elle ne jouait pas au Quidditch, ses cheveux ressemblaient à de la broussaille, son visage était simplement banal et sans compter qu'elle était plus jeune que lui. Aucune chance. Un énième soupir sortit de sa bouche. Après tout, elle ne finirait pas seule. Ron l'aimait, elle aimait Ron. Mais il y avait Fred…

Fred se battait. Il se battait avec la petite chouette noire. L'animal refusait de prendre sa lettre et ne cessait d'hululer de protestation.

- **Allez ! râla le rouquin. Laisse toi faire !**

La chouette fit d'autant plus de bruit que le garçon jurait de tous les mots possible que Merlin connaissait.

Hermione, alerté par tous ces bruits, descendit dans le salon. Elle aperçut Fred se chamailler avec la petite chouette noire. Elle sourit. Il était adorable. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui et lui dit doucement :

-** Tu devrais être plus calme avec elle…**

Le garçon se retourna lentement et sourit à la jeune fille. Il lui tendit alors la petite chouette :

- **Je t'en pris Hermione, épate moi.**

Elle sourit et caressa tendrement la tête de la chouette. Cette dernière hulula joyeusement et accepta la lettre qu'Hermione lui tendit. La jeune fille la porta à la fenêtre et la laissa s'envoler.

- **C'est parce que tu es une fille,** soupira Fred en observant Hermione.

-** Je suis simplement plus délicate que toi**, sourit Hermione. **Elle est à toi ?**

Fred secoua la tête négativement et s'assit dans le fauteuil.

-** Elle est à la copine de George**, ajouta le garçon. **Elle m'a dit que la chouette « avait besoin d'air ».**

Il rit doucement, stupide pensait-il. Hermione prit place près de lui et Fred la regarda.

**- Tu ne dors pas ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Non**, répondit la Gryffondor. **Mauvais rêve…et toi ?**

- **Moi ? Je dors.**

Il sourit et Hermione répondit à ce sourire. Elle se sentait bien, seule avec Fred. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de moment seule avec lui, entre Harry et Ron toujours avec elle ou George avec Fred. De plus, elle n'était que la meilleure amie de son petit frère. Et même si Fred n'appréciait pas autant ce moment qu'elle s'en régalait, Hermione était aux anges.

-** Donc**, fit-elle. **Si tu dors, tu devrais avoir les yeux fermé.**

Fred sourit d'autant plus et ferma les yeux.

- **Et**, ajouta la brunette. **Tu devrais t'allonger.**

Et ce fut tout doucement que Fred posa sa tête sur les jambes d'Hermione. Elle le regarda, un peu surprise. Tétanisé. Quand à lui, Fred souriait, les yeux fermés, la tête se calant doucement sur les jambes d'Hermione.

Une minute.

La respiration de Fred se fit plus calme. Hermione se calma. Doucement, elle posa sa main dans les cheveux roux du garçon et caressa son cuir chevelu. Le sourire de Fred ne céda pas, il appréciait, c'est reposant. Elle enroula une mèche autour de son doigt et sourit. Fred sentit la fatigue venir, l'épuisement de toutes ses craintes de la journée et les doigts d'Hermione caressant sa tête. C'était si agréable. Il commença à tenir les jambes de la jeune fille et à s'installer plus confortablement sur elle. Les minutes passèrent, et Fred s'endormit. Hermione l'observa, non. Elle l'admira. Fred s'était endormit sur elle, et ses propres mains se baladait dans la crinière rousse qu'elle avait tant rêvé toucher. Elle aurait voulu rester éveillé toute la nuit à contemplé Fred. Mais le sommeil la joignit, et se fut les mains dans les cheveux de Fred, sa tête sur ses jambes, qu'avec un sourire la jeune fille s'endormit. Heureuse.


	2. I wish my heart was always on his mind

_Je pense que finalement se sera une petite fiction, j'ai pas mal d'inspiration pour cette histoire. J'ai beaucoup fait parler les jumeaux dans ce chapitre. J'aimerais bien savoir se que vous en pensez, une petite review fait toujours plaisir. Hope you like it :) x_

* * *

- Tu sais que tu as l'air niais ?

George regarda son jumeau qui lui offrait son sourire moqueur, il soupira :

- Techniquement, fit George, se ne sera pas moi qui finirait seul.

Fred haussa les épaules et s'assit près du lit de son frère. La copine de George venait de quitter la chambre afin de laisser les deux frères en paix, et elle avait ajouté que si elle ne rentrait pas ses parents la tueraient. Lorsque Fred était entré dans la chambre il avait à peine croisé la jeune fille et son jumeau arborait un sourire « niais » pensait-il. Il observa alors le bandage qui recouvrait la plaie de son frère. Une petite douleur s'installa dans son ventre, il était toujours sous le choc d'avoir vu son jumeau couvert de sang.

- Du mieux ? demanda Fred.

George toucha sa blessure par-dessus son bandage et grimaça.

- Eh bien, commença le rouquin. Au moins j'ai arrêté de saigner…

Fred sourit tristement, il ne pouvait toujours pas retirer cette image de sa tête. George le savait, il comprenait se que ressentait son frère. Il se redressa en position assise et tapota l'épaule de Fred.

- Allez, sourit-il, je comprends que tu sois triste, les filles préfèrent les gars avec des cicatrices.

Le sourire de Fred s'agrandit.

- Je serais toujours le plus beau des deux, ajouta George avec un clin d'œil.

Fred ébouriffa les cheveux de George et entra dans le jeu.

- Je ne pense pas, fit ce dernier. Tout le monde aura peur du méchant Georgie à une oreille.

George se rallongea et essaya de remettre ses cheveux en place.

- L'avantage c'est pour maman, continua Fred. On est perdu, elle va savoir qui est qui.

- Tu n'as qu'à te couper l'oreille aussi, plaisanta son jumeau.

- J'y penserais à la fin de la guerre quand on célébrera notre victoire à la boutique.

- Tous les deux vivants ?

- Bien sure.

George et Fred se sourirent, ils se comprenaient et ils savaient que chacun avait peur de perdre l'autre. C'est une guerre, elle n'épargnera personne, pas même les jumeaux Weasley et cela les effrayait. Les deux garçons avaient grandit ensemble, joué ensemble, ils avaient fait leurs premières farces et avaient construit leurs vies sur leurs boutique de farce et attrape, leurs plus grand rêve. Mais, selon Fred, la guerre n'était qu'une épreuve de plus et il lui souriait. Il avait toujours sourit.

- Tu étais où cette nuit ?

La voix de George brisa la lourde tension dans les airs. Fred se sentit mieux, et ravit de changer de sujet.

- Dans le salon en bas, répondit-il. J'écrivais une lettre à Auriane.

- Tu as sortis la chouette ?

Fred soupira, non, son frère ne pouvait pas devenir si niais que ça. Il rit doucement et s'inclina devant George.

- La chouette a fait son petit tours dehors mon cher frère, et j'espère que sa maîtresse en sera ravie.

George frappa doucement la hanche de Fred qui se renversa (ou se jeta plutôt) dans son lit derrière lui. Les deux rires communiquèrent à nouveau, la tension était partie.

Fred s'assit et regarda alors son frère qui s'assit à son tour.

- Oh, ajouta Fred. J'ai dormis avec Hermione aussi.

George le regarda, non, le fixa. Hermione. Fred sourit et le regarda.

- C'est bon, fit ce dernier. On s'est juste endormit ensemble, il n'y a pas de mal.

- Tu as dormis avec Hermione, Hermione Granger ? Hermione la meilleure amie d'Harry ? La Hermione que Ron-Ron aime ?

Si George n'avait pas été blessé, il se serait surement reçut un oreiller dans la figure. D'ailleurs, Fred hésita pour le lui envoyer dans l'autre oreille. Il soupira :

- Tu connais 36 Hermione toi ?

George haussa les épaules et sourit.

- Juste surpris frangin, rien de mal.

Fred s'allongea. Surprise. Il avait pourtant apprécié la petite main d'Hermione dans ses cheveux, ainsi que le fait de ne pas être seul une nuit où il aurait du l'être. Hermione, elle était si gentille et il devait l'admettre, elle était plutôt jolie. Il sourit en repensant aux pommettes de la jeune fille virer au rouge lorsqu'il lui qu'elle était devenue plus forte, quatre jours avant. Il sourit lorsqu'il la revit si douce avec l'animal la nuit dernière. Il s'était sentit si tranquille, si bien en sa compagnie.

- Tu sais que tu as l'air niais ? rit George.

Fred n'hésita plus et envoya l'oreiller près du lit de George. Ils rirent. Rien n'avait changé.

Le soleil éclaira le visage d'Hermione et un léger sourire se peignit sur ses traits. Elle était radieuse. La guerre paraissait loin. Elle était appuyée contre un arbre et baissa la tête pour continuer sa lecture. Seulement, elle ne lisait qu'à peine le livre qu'elle tenait, toutes ses pensées étaient centrées sur Fred. Son Fred. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillé, le garçon était partit rejoindre George et lui avait adressé un de ses sourires qu'elle adorait avec un « merci ». Merci. Elle avait légèrement rit intérieurement, c'était elle qui devrait le remercier. Elle se sentait stupide, elle ne voulait pas devenir comme l'une de ses filles qui gloussaient et riaient lorsqu'un garçon leurs portait un peu d'attention. Comme Lavande Brown, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne pensait ni à la guerre, ni à la chasse aux Horcruxes, ni à ses parents qu'elle avait quitté contre son grés pour les protéger de la guerre. Elle se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Grâce à Fred.

Elle referma son livre et se releva doucement afin de rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle pénétra dans le Terrier et salua gentiment Mrs Weasley sur son chemin. Cette dernière préparait un pudding et l'agréable odeur parvint à Hermione. Elle adorait le Terrier, elle s'y sentait tellement chez elle. Le feu de cheminer, l'odeur de la nourriture de Mrs Weasley, les questions à propos des moldus par Mr Weasley, elle appréciait même les gnomes dans le jardin (mais seulement lorsque les Weasley s'en débarrassaient et qu'elle observait le spectacle avec Harry, Mrs Weasley ne voulait pas qu'ils se « blessent »), les farces des jumeaux. En ce moment, ils préparaient tous le mariage de Bill et Fleur, et Mrs Weasley étaient entre « c'est merveilleux, vous êtes superbes » et « mon petit va se marier.. ». Hermione commença à monter à l'étage, plonger dans ses rêveries.

- Hermione !

Cette voix, elle la reconnaitrait entre milles. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Fred. Ce dernier descendit jusqu'à elle et lui sourit. Hermione rougit, encore.

- Maman cuisine, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête positivement et lui rendit son sourire.

- Génial, continua Fred. Et comme George est malade… on va avoir le droit d'en prendre plus et maintenant.

Il lui sourit et descendit le reste des escaliers et Hermione continua de monter.

- Hey, fit le rouquin en direction de la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna vers lui et l'observa.

- Tu es plutôt mignonne quand tu souris Granger, continua Fred avec un clin d'œil et un sourire avant de partir.

Jamais Hermione ne s'était sentit aussi bien.


	3. You always make me smile

_Woah... Merci à ceux qui me soutiennent, vous ne pouvez même pas savoir à quel point ça me va droit au coeur! Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire serait apprécié ou quelque chose, c'est ma première fiction. Donc merci et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je vais poster un chapitre par semaine, je pense que le rythme est bon. Je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire. :) x_

* * *

Hermione était assise en tailleur sur le lit de Ron et soupira. Ce dernier faisait la morale à son meilleur ami, il avait trouvé Harry bécotant sa sœur, encore, se qui fit grimper le ton du rouquin.

- Mais par la barbe de Merlin, Harry ! s'exclama Ron, le doigt pointer sur le survivant. Tu lui avais dis ! Elle a souffert tout l'été pour que tu reviennes et te jettes dessus encore ?

Hermione ferma son livre et observa ses deux meilleurs amis, fatiguée de leur querelle.

- Ron, fit Hermione d'un ton accusateur. Ca suffit, vous êtes ennuyant tout les deux.

Les deux garçons regardèrent la jeune fille d'un air « c'est de sa faute, je n'ai rien fait ». Hermione prit son livre et se leva pour sortir de la chambre.

- Je reviendrais quand vous saurez mieux vous tenir, fit-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Blasé. Hermione était épuisé du comportement de Ron lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ginny. Il agissait en grand frère protecteur sans s'apercevoir que sa petite sœur mourait d'amour pour le survivant depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a rencontré sur le quai de la gare. La jeune fille descendit dans le salon et prit place sur l'un des fauteuils. L'air était doux, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid et le soleil éclairait Hermione d'une douce petite lumière. Elle appréciait ces jours d'étés, au calme, sereine, avec comme compagnie son livre et le rire des Weasley à l'extérieur. Elle reprit sa lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée, et replongea dans son monde du silence.

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle lisait, et à dire vrai, Hermione pourrait passer des journées, des nuits dans ses livres.

Fred était un farceur, elle était un rat de bibliothèque.

Il revenait dans ses pensés, encore et toujours, Fred. Elle soupira, elle n'en revenait pas d'être autant tombée amoureuse de lui. Ils ne se parlaient à peine, ils étaient différents et Fred avait déjà eu plusieurs aventures. Hermione n'avait jamais eu personne, elle ne considérait pas Victor Krum comme un réel copain, il s'agissait simplement d'un simple baiser d'au revoir. Elle essaya de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, le début ? Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres ? Que de George, son jumeau ? Elle toucha nerveusement ses cheveux, Fred était charmant, il était beau, elle adorait son physique mais c'était plus que ça, ça l'a toujours été. En cinquième année, elle avait aidé les jumeaux pour piéger Ombrage, elle les avait aidé à produire leurs produits, et donc était resté avec Fred. Elle se souvenait de la manière dont il la taquinait, la manière dont il avait toujours réussit à la faire rire, beaucoup plus qu'avec Harry et Ron. Elle avait toujours eu un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il embrassait une de ses copines dans un couloir, ou lorsqu'il en serrait une contre lui. Combien de fois avait-elle imaginé ceci dans ses rêves secrets ? Elle avait adoré le voir sautiller comme un enfant lorsqu'une des potions qu'ils fabriquaient marchait. Hermione était tombé amoureuse de Fred, parce que Fred était drôle, gentil et attirant. Son idéal. La jeune femme se sentait assez mal vis-à-vis de Ron, elle avait trouvé mieux bien qu'elle avait toujours pensé être amoureuse de Ron. Elle donnerait tout pour apprendre l'amour à Fred Weasley et elle donnerait tout pour que Fred passe une vie à la faire rire. Mais Fred avait quitté l'école, et elle avait arrêté de l'aider. Il avait commencé sa boutique et donc sa vie d'entrepreneur, il était du coup plus « difficile » à atteindre.

Elle ferma son livre et attrapa un bout de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume. Elle utilisa son livre comme support et posa le morceau de parchemin dessus, Hermione prit la plume et commença à écrire.

_« Les raisons pour lesquels j'aime Fred Weasley »_

Il se trouvait que c'était peut être la plus stupide chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite, mais au point où elle en était… L'ancienne Gryffondor commença à composer, ses pensées et ses sentiments aidaient la plume à glisser pour trouver les mots exacts. Fred Weasley. Sa perfection.

- Naaaaaaaaan, pitié ne me dis pas que tu travails un jour d'été.

A ce moment précis, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais connut la panique. Hermione plia son parchemin rapidement et le glissa dans son livre qu'elle serra de toutes ces forces contre elle. Son cœur battait si vite qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle sortait tout juste d'un marathon. La jeune fille se retourna devant le sourire moqueur de Fred.

Le rouquin s'approcha et s'assit tout près d'elle.

- Alors, fit-il, comment va mon rat de bibliothèque préféré ?

Elle respira, ou du moins elle essaya. Elle regarda Fred lui sourire. Le regard de ce dernier allait de son livre à ses yeux.

- T'écrivais quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête négativement et serra le livre un peu plus.

- Rien qui ne te concerne personnellement…répondit Hermione.

_Ironie_.

Fred attrapa le livre des mains d'Hermione en souriant et leva les bras d'une manière à se qu'elle ne puisse pas le rattraper.

- Fred !

Fred commença à rire et fit semblant de chercher le bout de parchemin d'Hermione. Cette dernière essayait en vain d'attraper le livre et de sauver se sauver psychologiquement également.

- S'il te plaît Fred ! C'est à moi !

Le rire de Fred s'agrandit et il se leva.

- Viens le chercher Hermione !

Elle s'approcha de lui et tenta de prendre le livre en même temps que Fred bougea pour l'éloigner de sa propriétaire. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna en courant autour du fauteuil. Elle sourit et courut après le garçon qu'elle aimait. Ils rirent. Leurs rires animèrent le salon du Terrier d'une façon que jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginé venant d'eux.

Essoufflé, Fred s'arrêta, toujours le bras en l'air et regarda Hermione.

- Tu abandonnes ? demanda la brunette essoufflé elle aussi.

Fred secoua négativement la tête et sourit, ses lèvres bougèrent en un « jamais » et Hermione s'approcha de lui et commença à le chatouiller sous les bras.

Il s'agissait apparemment du point faible du jeune Weasley, il était cependant attendrit par la volonté de la jeune fille et laissa tomber le livre en un rire. Hermione s'en empara et se rassit sur le fauteuil, souriante et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Fred prit place près d'elle et sourit.

- Pas mal Hermione, c'était pas mal.

Il la défia du regard et se décala un peu plus près d'elle. Leurs jambes se touchèrent et se fut une bombe dans le cœur d'Hermione. Elle se sentit rougir, elle avait chaud et des petits tremblements secouèrent son corps. Fred le remarqua.

- Hey… Calme-toi Granger, je ne vais pas te manger.

Il lui sourit et Hermione évitait soigneusement le regard du garçon.

- Tu sais, commença Fred, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu …

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que les Weasley rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Mrs Weasley sourit à Fred.

- Mon chéri, fit la matriarche Weasley. Monte réveiller George, nous passer à table.

Fred hocha la tête et se leva doucement. Il sourit à Hermione avant de monter à l'étage. La jeune fille l'observa un instant avant de rejoindre Mrs Weasley qui l'incitait à prendre place à table. Finalement, ce n'était pas peut être perdu, elle avait rit avec Fred encore.

Ou alors il était simplement en ennuie intense, le cas le plus probable aux yeux d'Hermione.


	4. You broke my heart, I lost my hopes

_I am sorry. Je sais j'ai un big retard sur ce chapitre, mais je l'avais commencé et perdu en quelque sorte le fil pour la fin du chapitre.. En vérité il est un peu raté. Je n'aime pas trop, mais bon je vais essayé de me rattraper sur le prochain ! _

_Charliee3216 - Pour la mort de Fred, je peux te dire que c'est une des questions auquel je n'ai pas répondu :)_

_ lena-malefoy - Merci beaucoup du soutien !_

_Bouyachaka - Probablement au chapitre prochaine pour la liste :)_

_Merci aux autres aussi! Vous me faites super plaisir, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! xxxx_

* * *

La lourde tension du à l'accident de George diminuait petit à petit au Terrier. George allait mieux, il ressortait. Ce changement ravit tout les habitants du Terrier mais Fred était de loin le plus heureux. Il recommença à profiter de son jumeau comme avant, de plus, la maison était soudainement devenue plus bruyante.

Hermione, pensive, était dans la chambre qui lui était attribué. Les Horcruxes, ils étaient dans ses pensées de temps à autres et elle s'en voulait de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention. Elle dévorait les livres, cherchant un indice, un seul, un minuscule… Elle commençait à désespérer. La jeune fille ferma son livre en poussant un soupire et sortit son petit journal. Elle prit sa plume et commença à écrire, écrire sur Fred. Elle rêvait, il avait toujours été son inspiration, son sujet de rêverie.

_Son Fred._

Elle était heureuse, lorsqu'elle ne pensait pas aux Horcruxes mais à son Fred. Il était si gentil avec elle, il la faisait rire et elle le faisait rire. Elle continuait de rêver au début d'une belle histoire, dans laquelle Fred finirait par ouvrir les yeux et la prendrait pour l'embrasser tendrement. Un sourire illumina le visage de la Gryffondor tendit que la plume dessinait de jolies lignes sur son petit journal. Une fois qu'elle eu écrit suffisamment, à son gout, pour le moment, la jolie Gryffondor se leva et cacha le journal sous son oreiller. Elle sortit de la chambre et rejoint les autres Weasley en bas dans le salon.

Harry Potter, disputait une partie d'échec avec Ron, qui de toute évidence était sur la route de la victoire. Arthur Weasley, essayait de trouver le fonctionnement « magique » d'un cheval à bascule, sous l'œil désespéré de Molly Weasley qui cuisinait des cookies que tout le monde adorait. Ginny, faisait le tri dans plusieurs sacs de vêtements, cherchant la robe idéale pour le mariage de son frère. Evidemment, Hermione ne cherchait aucuns d'eux, ses yeux étaient à l'affut, discrètement de Fred. En vain, la brunette se dirigea vers Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hermione, commença la rouquine en souriant. Tu tombes bien, je ne sais pas laquelle mettre pour le mariage de Bill ?

Hermione rit doucement et s'assit sur le fauteuil près de la jeune Weasley.

- Met celle que tu avais au bal de Noel l'autre fois ? proposa Hermione.

Ginny regarda Hermione et haussa les sourcils.

- Sérieusement ? La remettre deux fois ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et sourit.

- Je compte remettre la mienne… souligna la brunette.

Ginny se leva et se positionna devant Hermione, les mains sur les hanches.

- Il faut que je te prenne en main, non tu ne remettras cette robe Hermione même si elle est très jolie et que tu es superbe dedans.

Et évidemment, Hermione rougit un peu.

- Je vais t'en prêter une, continua la jeune Weasley, et tu seras super jolie que mon frère ne pourra rien faire d'autre que de te dévorer des yeux.

Hermione manqua d'un battement de cœur et rougit d'autant plus.

- Ton frère… ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ginny sourit et acquiesça.

- Bien sure Mione, continua Ginny. Ne fait pas comme si je ne vous voyais pas en ce moment, vous vous rapprochez et j'ai toujours su qu'il avait un crush pour toi.

Donc Fred l'appréciait, le sourire d'Hermione s'allongea.

- Il m'aime bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour être honnête, il t'a toujours aimé. Quand il parle de toi, de la manière dont il est jaloux quand tu es avec quelqu'un, même avec Harry.

Fred était jaloux d'Harry. Hermione en aurait pleuré de joie.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est un peu « méchant » avec toi, sourit Ginny. Il est juste attiré et je sais que c'est réciproque alors j'attends la fin de la guerre pour que vous fassiez pleins de bébés !

Hermione rit et imagina la tête des enfants qu'elle pourrait engendrer avec Fred. Son Fred.

- Ginny, fit-elle, je ne savais vraiment pas qu'il pouvait m'apprécier. Tu sais je ne suis pas comme ses anciennes copines, ou je ne suis pas aussi drôle que lui…

Ginny observa Hermione du coin de l'œil.

- Depuis quand est-ce que Ron est drôle ?

_Ron…_

Hermione baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas Fred, il s'agissait simplement d'un bon quiproquo. Ginny remarqua la malaise d'Hermione et alla répliquer lorsque les jumeaux rentrèrent à l'intérieur en riant.

- Pas mal George, rit Fred en tapant l'épaule de son jumeau. Tu as gardé la forme !

George rit également et attrapa le hibou qui était pour lui, vu le sourire qu'il avait, il s'agissait de sa copine. Fred sourit et le regarda s'assoir près d'Hermione.

La jeune fille regarda le garçon qu'elle aimait sous l'œil descriptif de Ginny. Fred rendit son regard à Hermione et lui sourit. Hermione fut aux anges, elle aimait Fred mais ses espoirs fondaient un pas un.

- Hermione, fit Fred. Tu es en pleins rêve ou tu serais assez gentille pour lever tes fesses et me laisser poser les miennes à la place ?

Ce ton. Il était un peu sec, mais Hermione se leva et laissa Fred s'installer près de George. Il ne remercia même pas la brunette qui attendait un simple « merci », mais non. Fred avait retrouvé son jumeau, donc Fred n'avait plus besoin d'Hermione.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui semblait perdu, encore, dans ses pensées. Un petit sourire traversa son visage.

- Hermignonne, fit le rouquin en reprenant son ton moqueur, tu es repartis encore ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui et se sentit quelque peu blessé par la retrouvaille de son aptitude.

- Je ne suis pas partis Fred, je pense, tu devrais commencer à apprendre à le faire.

- Oh, je vois. Madame redevient arrogante ?

- C'est toi qui me parle comme ci je n'avais pas existé…

Fred sourit, le sourire qu'elle aimait cette fois. Il allait répliquer mais George se leva.

- Fred, commença-t-il, je répondrais plus tard. Viens on va dehors.

Il partit à l'extérieur et Fred se leva. Il oublia Hermione, il oublia qu'elle était devant lui et la bouscula légèrement en partant vers le jardin.

Il l'avait bousculé. Hermione baissa les yeux. Il venait de briser ses derniers espoirs, ils venaient de s'envoler aussi facilement que cette guerre avait commencé. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement. Miss-je-sais-tout ne savait plus rien, son cœur venait de se briser avec une facilité presque choquante. Elle prit une bouffée d'air et fit demi-tour, le cœur lourd et meurtrit, pour remonter dans sa chambre.

Ginny qui observait, comprit. Hermione pensait qu'elle avait parlé de Fred, Hermione appréciait Fred. Hermione aimait Fred. Elle n'était comme ça avec personne d'autre, elle ne se serait pas levé pour quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait répliqué si elle se serait faite bousculer par quelqu'un d'autre. Pour Fred, elle n'avait rien dit. Fred était en quelque sorte l'amour caché d'Hermione.

La jeune rouquine se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione. Elle voulut frapper, mais non, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit son amie, pleurer sur son lit. Le visage plongé dans l'oreiller, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Ginny avança doucement vers Hermione et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle caressa le dos de la brunette d'une main rassurante, tentant de calmer les soubresauts qui avaient prit possession d'Hermione.

- Hermione… tu l'aimes ? Tu aimes Fred, n'est-ce pas ?

_Le premier voile du secret était tombé. _


	5. I'll try to move on but it's only a wish

_Tout d'abord j'aimerais rendre hommages aux personnes victimes de l'attaque à Boston hier. J'en suis personnellement touché, étant donné qu'une de mes meilleures amies habite à peine à une heure de là bas, donc j'ai eu vraiment peur._

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Encore désolé pour ce retard, j'ai pas mal de travail à faire en ce moment ! Je vais m'expliquer rapidement sur Fred :_

_Voila, je ne pense pas que Fred puisse d'un coup aimer la miss-je-sais-tout qu'est Hermione, il a toujours besoin de faire son farceur c'est sa nature. Mais il n'est pas vraiment méchant, il "joue". _

_Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir, je vous aime tous ! Vous me donnez le courage d'avancer et de ne pas abandonner. Je tiens beaucoup à cette fiction qui est ma première je le rappel ! _

_Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre vendredi prochain, parce que je pars toute la semaine prochaine mais je posterais dès que je rentrerais (j'écrirais là bas.) Voilà ! xx_

* * *

Deux jours. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Fred était redevenu se qu'il avait toujours été. Hermione était redevenu la meilleure amie de son frère, la petite miss-je-sais-tout, juste Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas touché à son journal « Fred Weasley » depuis au moins quatre jours. A quoi bon, pensait-elle, il ne s'agissait que d'une passe, ça lui passera. Mais si ça allait passer, pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait aussi mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que les larmes venaient lorsqu'elle pensait à lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur se tordait dans tout les sens. Cette douleur qu'elle ressentait, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, un morceau d'elle, un besoin de faire quelque chose. Vous savez, ce sentiment qui vous tiraille lorsque vous avez oublié quelque chose d'important et que vous savez que vous ne pourrait plus le faire de nouveau. Ou alors lorsqu'une chose incroyable vous est arrivé mais que vous ne resté simplement plus qu'avec les souvenirs à présent. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à pleurer derrière Fred, qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec l'idée de cet échec, de cette douleur. Elle savait aussi qu'elle aura à parler à Ginny tôt ou tard.

Hermione devait allez de l'avant. Allez de l'avant… Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait faire, elle se sentait stupide d'être dans cet état pour un garçon.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond, Hermione essayait de faire le vide. Elle essayait de sortir Fred de ses pensées, mais tout du garçon lui revenait. Chaque lumière déversé par le soleil lui faisait penser à ses cheveux roux flamboyant, les étoiles qu'elle apercevait le soir lui montrait l'étincelle de ses yeux, chaque brise de vent lui ramenait son odeur. Fred, elle ne pensait qu'à Fred. C'était dur d'être amoureuse, d'être amoureuse sans que cet amour ne soit réciproque. Hermione et Fred, Fred et Hermione, cela sonnait si bien dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Le roux et la brune, l'imagination et l'intelligence, le farceur et le rat de bibliothèque… Cela sonnait déjà moins bien. Fred ne voudrait perdre son temps avec une fille trop sérieuse, trop réfléchie, une fille plongé dans les livres et dans les révisions, une fille qui voulait savoir à la place de s'amuser. Aucune chance, aucune.

Elle soupira et décida enfin à se lever et sortir de sa « dépression » lié à Fred Weasley pour un moment. Elle espérait de ne pas tomber sur Ginny, ou sur Fred, et il semblait que pour une fois, la chance était là.

Ron était allongé sur le canapé, probablement assoupi. Hermione sourit et se joignit à lui. Elle releva les jambes du rouquin pour s'assoir sous elles. Ron ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la vue de la jolie brune.

- Tu dors ? demanda Hermione.

Il sourit, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait passé du temps avec Hermione. Il aimait tellement cette fille, il ferait tout pour elle malgré qu'il soit stupide ou balourd.

- Si je dormirais je ne te regarderais pas Hermione, répondit Ron dans un sourire.

Elle appréciait beaucoup Ron, assez pour en avoir été amoureuse pendant quelques années. Elle pourrait essayer de retomber amoureuse de lui, c'est vrai Ron était mignon et simple. Il était gentil avec elle et il l'aimait, d'un amour que jamais Fred ne pourrait lui offrir. Elle avait perdu foi en cette possibilité, elle devait faire une croix sur Fred Weasley.

- Tu vas bien Hermione ? demanda le rouquin

La jeune fille regarda son jeune ami et sourit.

- Je vais bien Ron, ne t'en fait pas, je suis heureuse d'être seule avec toi.

Le jeune rouquin était aux anges, Hermione était heureuse d'être avec lui. Il se redressa et regarda la jeune fille.

- Vraiment ?

Les pommettes de la Gryffondor virèrent à un joli rouge tandis que Ronald profitait de cette vision, Hermione là, pour lui et seulement lui. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione, il avait un peu rougit aussi, il s'agissait de Ron quand même.

- Oui vraiment, fit Hermione. C'est vrai, on ne passe plus beaucoup de temps ensemble à cause de cette chasse aux Horcruxes…

_Ou le fait d'aimer Fred._

- Et tout… continua Hermione.

Ron acquiesça, sa Hermione lui manquait. Il passa un bras maladroit autour de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui un peu timidement. Les deux jeunes adultes rougirent en même temps, chacun aussi maladroit que l'autre, aussi inexpérimenté. Raison de plus de tout apprendre avec lui, pensa Hermione. Il embrassa la tête de la jeune fille qui souriait. Elle se sentait vraiment bien avec Ron, le stresse n'était pas là, la gêne ou l'envie de montrer qu'elle pouvait être intéressante. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait aimé, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aimait Fred. Il la blessait, l'ignorait et se servait d'elle uniquement lorsqu'il était seul, alors que Ron aimait Hermione, il était gentil avec elle (sauf lorsqu'ils se disputaient, il pouvait devenir un vrai troll !). Oublier Fred était la préoccupation numéro une d'Hermione, elle ferma les yeux un instant. Il fallait qu'elle essaie, qu'elle lutte.

- Tu sais Hermione, commença Ron d'une voix hésitante. Il y a une chose que j'ai…toujours voulu…te dire…

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle l'encourageait. Elle l'encourageait à l'aider.

- En fait…

Sa y est, elle allait peut être arrêté de souffrir, arrêté de penser seulement à Fred.

- En fait… reprit Ron. Je…

- Alors Ron on drague ?

Cette voix. Hermione soupira. Il ne pouvait pas la suivre partout et briser chaque instant de bonheur qu'elle pouvait avoir. Fred entra dans la pièce un sourire aux lèvres et s'assit entre Ron et Hermione. George le suivait, un sourire un peu moins grand, il semblait même un peu tiraillé par l'attitude de Fred.

Fred quand à lui passa ses bras autours d'Hermione et Ron.

- Alors, amoureux ? demanda-t-il. La Miss-je-sais-tout se dévergonde et le p'tit frère devient grand ?

Ron regarda et soupira.

- J'y crois pas…fit ce dernier en se levant. Tu as un don pour gâcher tout Fred !

Il remonta énerver à l'étage, à l'entente du claquement de porte, Fred se mit à rire en lâchant Hermione.

Hermione ne comprenait pas, elle se leva et allait rejoindre Ron.

- Quoi ? fit Fred. Tu veux le rejoindre ? Tu t'intéresse aux mioches alors qu'il y a mieux ?

Hermione se retourna vers lui. Elle rêvait.

- Ah ouais ? commença-t-elle. Et qui ? Et depuis quand tu t'en intéresse ? De plus j'ai le même âge que Ron figure toi !

Fred sourit, il aimait la rage de la Gryffondor.

- T'es choute quand tu t'énerve Granger.

- Ah non Fred, fit Hermione. Je ne rentre plus dans ce jeu là ! Lorsque George n'est pas là tu es gentil avec moi et maintenant que ton stupide jumeau est revenu tu m'ignores et tu redeviens le même abrutit qu'avant !

George se sentit un peu attaqué mais ne répondit pas. Fred continuait de sourire.

- Tu es immature Fred et tu ne grandiras jamais ! Tu as gâché une partie de ma vie et tu me fais toujours autant de mal ! Tu es vraiment un idiot !

- D'où je te blesse Granger ? demanda Fred. Je ne te fais pas te mal, ne mélange pas tout s'il te plaît.

Les larmes commencèrent à gagner les yeux d'Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, continua-t-il, si tu finiras seule entouré de chats dans une bibliothèque. Tu es juste jalouse.

Les larmes gagnèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle avait perdu, Fred la possédait toujours. Pire, il en profitait presque. Elle se retourna et remonta les escaliers en vitesse avant de s'enfermer, à son tour, dans sa chambre.

Fred regarda la scène en souriant. George quand à lui, ne souriait plus.

- Ca va ? fit George. Tu n'as pas un peu abusé cette fois ?

- Oh ça va George, c'est pour le fun. Et je ne pouvais pas la laisser avec Ron.

- Ah ouais ? demanda son jumeau. Et pourquoi ?

Fred lui-même n'avait pas la réponse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était devenu en colère lorsqu'il avait vu son petit frère flirter avec Hermione, pourquoi il avait eu envie d'être à sa place ou même de revenir à cette fameuse nuit ou il avait dormit sur les genoux de la brunette. Il y avait des choses que Fred Weasley n'avait toujours pas comprises. Seulement, George, commençait à comprendre peu à peu.


	6. I'll tell you my secrets

Ahh, encore une grosse absence mais je peux m'expliquer. J'ai eu mon bac blanc écrit et oral de français donc j'ai du bosser, en plus je suis partis en vacance et je dois travailler un dossier pour le bac (il est finit amen), j'ai l'oral lundi *fonce dans un mur*. M'enfin. Je vais essayé de me rattraper. Ce chapitre est juste une sorte de "transition", ou cette fois je vais plus travailler sur les sentiments de notre beau Fred. Je n'en dis pas plus. Je sais enfin la fin, donc si Fred meurt ou non etc.. haha. Vous me faites rire avec vos reviews, continuez ;) love always xx

* * *

« _Les raisons pour lesquels j'aime Fred Weasley :_

_1 -_

_Il est probablement le garçon le plus drôle que j'ai connus. Il est adorable et mignon. J'aime la manière avec laquelle il touche ses cheveux, qu'il passe sa langue rose sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il est pensif ou qu'il prépare une mauvaise blague._

_J'ai tout compris de sa manière d'être. Ses yeux malicieux reflètent la bonté de son âme, l'humour de son être et l'amour qu'il peut porter dans son cœur. Son sourire, celui qu'il fait lorsqu'il se moque de quelqu'un, ou celui de lorsqu'il fait une blague ou celui qu'il peut faire lorsqu'il est attendrit. On peut savoir lorsqu'il est ennuyé, il cligne des yeux un peu plus. Son rire est le plus entraînant, il peut nous faire vibrer et il s'agit de la plus belle des mélodies. Sa voix, sa voix est grave (mais moins que celle de George, c'est de cette manière là que j'ai commencé à savoir qui était qui) elle nous emporte loin et nous fait rêver (du moins moi). Je crois que Fred n'a jamais été vraiment amoureux, il a toujours été attiré. Ses lèvres roses sont fines, et je ne peux que m'imaginer le gout qu'elles peuvent avoir. _

_Physiquement, il était grand et fin mais sans être maigre et il semblait avoir été sculpté par le Quidditch. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant lui donnaient l'air d'un ange, la couleur était parfaite. La peau de Fred était douce et chaude, il offrait un sentiment de sécurité. _

_J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui en cinquième année, j'avais 15 ans, l'âge des premiers coups de foudre. On était à l'entrainement de l'AD et Fred était là, il était toujours là. George aussi était là. Je me souviens parfaitement du moment où Fred m'a regardé dans les yeux et qu'il m'a fait littéralement tomber sous son charme. Mon cœur a commencé à battre si vite, ma bouche semblait sèche, je me concentrais seulement sur ses yeux bruns, profond, qui me scrutaient qui me faisaient tourner la tête. Des petits tremblements avaient commencé à secouer mon corps, je n'entendais plus se que l'on me disait autour, seulement lui importait, seulement lui, Fred, était là. Je m'étais humidifié les lèvres à plusieurs reprises, j'avais bougé mes doigts pour ne pas paraître immobile. Et il m'avait sourit, et là j'ai sus. _

_J'étais amoureuse de Fred Weasley._

_Il avait regardé ailleurs et il avait probablement oublié tout ça, il ne s'agissait que d'un croisement de regard de quelques secondes. Il ne m'avait jamais parut un temps aussi long, j'étais tombé amoureuse, Ron n'existait plus, seulement Fred. _

_2 -_

_La nuit la plus heureuse de ma vie, a été celle où j'ai dormis avec Fred. Sa tête avait reposé gentiment sur mes genoux, j'avais pu le toucher, j'avais pu le sentir et il avait été calme. Il s'agissait d'un rêve, je me suis demandé à plusieurs reprises si c'était vrai, et tout était vrai._

_Je l'aime encore plus, je pourrais mourir tant mon amour pour lui est fort. _

_FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED_

_3 –_

_J'ai joué avec lui, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie, j'ai l'impression de nager dans un océan de bonheur. Je ne suis même pas avec lui, on est juste ami, plus ami qu'on ne l'a jamais été. Je sens que quelque chose va arriver, j'en suis certaine. Je vais avoir 18 ans dans pas longtemps, Fred en a 20 dans pas longtemps également. On a l'âge d'être ensemble peut être, deux ans ce n'est pas grand-chose. Il pourrait m'apprendre à être drôle et à sortir de tous ces livres, de vivre et de m'épanouir, je le sais. Je pourrais lui apprendre à aimer, le faire voyager dans les sentiments, lui apprendre qu'on peut être sérieux et drôle à la fois. J'aimerais l'aider dans sa boutique, je pourrais l'aider à garder le courage et à être rigoureux dans le travail. Il pourrait me faire rire et m'apprendre à faire des blagues. Harry et Ron seraient surprit si je leur faisais un mauvais tour, mais ils seraient heureux pour moi (surtout Harry, Ron serait peut être un peu fâché au début). On vivrait comme ça et un jour on se marierait, on aurait une magnifique lune de miel. On pourra voyager, je lui montrerais tout les pays où je suis allez avec ma famille et il me montrera l'Egypte. Le monde serait à nous, j'aimerais le partager avec lui. On reviendrait et on monterait notre propre famille, des petits Fred et moi partout. Les rires d'une famille, l'amour d'un couple. _

_Je rêve beaucoup, il faudrait que j'arrête d'écrire, je vais me faire du mal._

_4 –_

_Fred a retrouvé George, Fred est redevenu Fred. Fred me fait du mal, Fred s'est servit de moi. Tous mes rêves sont entrain de tomber. Il s'agissait simplement d'un rêve… Je me fais tellement de mal toute seule. Fred j'aimerais te frapper maintenant, il faut que j'arrête de vivre dans ce monde d'enfant._

_Aller de l'avant_

_Passer à autre chose_

_L'oublier._

_Ça fait mal..._ »

Il serra le journal dans ses mains et le referma violemment. Enervé ou triste ou déçu. Fred ne savait même pas le sentiment qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Il ouvrit de nouveau le journal et son regard ne décrochait pas du seul mot qui lui avait fait un effet dans toute sa lecture.

_L'oublier_

Comment pouvait-elle l'oublié si elle prétendait l'aimer autant ? Il n'y avait aucun sens là dedans, c'était impossible. _L'oublier. _Mais bien sûr, elle va l'oublier, mais qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire de toute manière ? Hermione n'était que la meilleure amie d'Harry et la fille que son petit frère aimait, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer une telle relation avec elle.

- Fred ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il releva la tête devant son frère jumeau. George l'observait d'un air un peu surprit.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais dans la chambre d'Hermione ?

Pourquoi il avait été amené ici, il n'en savait même pas la raison. Il avait sentit ce besoin de curiosité envers elle. Il avait vu ce livre qui ressemblait à un journal intime sur le bureau, enfouit sous le manuel des runes et il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il regarda de nouveau les lignes parfaitement écrites par la main d'Hermione, et son regard s'arrêta de nouveau sur _L'oublier._

- Fred ?

George claqua des doigts et Fred releva la tête.

- C'est bon George j'avais compris que tu étais là !

George, surprit, leva les yeux au ciel et repartit accompagner d'un « comme tu veux ».

Fred observa son frère partir et enfonça le petit livre dans sa poche, peut importe pensait-il. Il suivit George jusqu'à leurs chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Il sentait le poids du petit journal dans sa poche, il aurait voulu le bruler mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Son jumeau gardait un œil inquiet sur lui, il se demandait se qui perturbait autant son jumeau. Fred soupira et se tourna vers George doucement.

- Elle veut m'oublier, fit-il d'une petite voix.

George le jugea un instant, et il comprit encore. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de son frère et lui tapota l'épaule gentiment.

- Hermione, compléta George.


	7. You start to be in my mind and I hate it

_Eh ouais encore un gros retard, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps d'écrire.. Je vous promet je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire, j'y tiens beaucoup trop à coeur. Je crois cependant qu'on arrive à la moitié de tout ça, j'ai commencé d'écrire le chapitre suivant et je pense que je vais être plus rapide maintenant. Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction, vous me faites vraiment plaisir ! x_

* * *

Jamais Fred Weasley ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation de doute. Il a toujours eu un pas d'avance sur les autres, c'était lui qui préparait les mauvais coups, lui qui faisait plier les gens, lui qui contrôlait tout en rigolant. Cette fois Fred ne savait pas, il ne comprenait plus, il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu qu'il n'avait pas prévu de jouer. Il ne décernait aucun sentiments, il ne réussissait à mettre la main sur un petit sentiment, la moindre partielle de sentiment.

Pourquoi avait-il toujours été contre l'amour déjà ? Il avait toujours pensé que seuls les faibles étaient amoureux, seul ceux qui souhaitaient s'emprisonner avec quelqu'un pour le reste de sa vie, se plier à ses quatre volontés, lui faire plaisir et ne vivre que pour ça. Fred voulait rester libre. Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait pour s'amuser, ou pour une nuit, il était libre et souhaitait rester de cette manière.

Seulement, lorsqu'il voyait Ginny avec l'élu, ou George avec sa copine, ou Bill avec sa Vélane, il ne pouvait que penser que l'amour n'était pas si mal que ça. Lorsqu'il voyait le bonheur de Bill devant son mariage et sa vie entière prévue avec elle, lorsqu'il voyait George se faire chouchouter par elle et ô combien elle prenait soin de lui, quand il voyait Ginny échanger des éclats de rire avec lui, Fred éprouvait un tant soit peu de jalousie.

La jalousie est un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais réellement sentit, mais il était inconsciemment jaloux. Il était jaloux lorsque George l'abandonnait pour allez avec une fille qu'il aimait, il était jaloux lorsqu'il voyait Ron tenter des approches avec Hermione, il était jaloux lorsque la jeune fille se laissait conquérir.

Ron et Hermione, sa préoccupation numéro un du moment, Fred ne supportait le soudain rapprochement des deux amis. Il haïssait son petit frère, enfin il ne le détestait pas vraiment mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le frapper à chaque fois que sa main se tenait près du corps de la brunette, ou lorsque le sourire d'Hermione lui était adressé. Il le voyait le sourire d'Hermione et il l'appréciait tellement, ses petites lèvres roses, ses yeux pétillant et il en passait.

Hermione, il ne pouvait la détourner de ses pensées, la jeune fille était pourtant plus jeune que lui mais il lui trouvait tellement de charme. Hermione habitait son esprit, il se surprenait à penser à elle avant de s'endormir, lorsqu'il mangeait il se demandait si elle aimait cette nourriture, lorsqu'il passait du temps avec George il voulait savoir se qu'elle faisait, pire encore, il s'était surprit à penser à elle sous la douche. L'esprit du jeune rouquin avait été dominé par la jeune fille, il voyait son visage, ses yeux, son corps, et toutes ces images avaient suffit à réveiller son corps. Il avait calmé son envie en pensant à elle, et il s'en voulait de s'être caressé au dépend de cette fille. Une fois son anatomie calmé, il s'était appuyé contre la paroi de la douche et s'était lentement laissé glisser. Une fois assit sur les fesses, il remonta ses jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. L'eau tiède de la douche l'apaisait et le calmait, le calme que la pièce lui procurait le faisait réfléchir. Seulement, Fred réfléchissait beaucoup trop en ce moment, jamais il ne s'était mit dans un tel état que ce soit pour une fille ou pour n'importe quoi. Il changeait.

Un long soupire échappa sa bouche et il tapait doucement sa tête contre ses genoux remonté. A chaque coup, le nom d'Hermione franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres dans un petit murmure à peine audible. Les paupières fermées, il essayait de penser, de faire le vide.

Il appréciait Hermione physiquement, il devait se l'avouer qu'elle était désirable. Elle était petite, mais il appréciait tenir des filles plutôt frêle, ses longues boucles emmêlé lui donnait un air un peu sauvage, il aurait apprécié jouer avec ses cheveux, de faire rebondir ses boucles entre ses doigts. Ses lèvres fines, elles avaient l'air douce et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour les toucher rien qu'une fois, de les embrasser. Fred aurait voulu passer une nuit avec la Gryffondor, il ne pouvait se mentir. Il se trouvait dans un attachement physique, et entrer dans une relation libre avec elle ne lui ferait que plaisir.

Mais pourquoi était-il jaloux lorsqu'il la voyait avec Ron ? Pourquoi voulait-il la protéger de la guerre qui se déroulait ? Pourquoi voulait-il la serrer dans ses bras ? Pourquoi aimerait-il qu'elle le console lorsque George n'était pas bien ? Il savait qu'elle pouvait lui parler d'une oreille attentive, il savait qu'elle pouvait l'amuser et être calme avec lui. Fred se sentait bien lorsqu'Hermione était près de lui, il appréciait la jeune fille, il était attiré par elle. Il se mordit le genou, il n'en pouvait plus, c'était la première fois qu'une situation de ce genre le bouffait.

- Fred sort de la douche il n'y a pas que toi ! fit la voix de Bill, son ainé, derrière la porte.

Fred soupira et se releva lentement. Il sortit de la douche et s'essuya le corps dans des gestes précis et se vêtit d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt simple gris.

- Fred ! s'impatienta son frère.

Fred grogna et ouvrit la porte violemment.

- C'est bon Bill je suis là calme toi !

Bill scruta son petit frère et soupira légèrement, il hocha la tête et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Fred commença à partir, la tête baissé.

- Fred ?

Ce dernier se retourna devant son aîné. Bill, le regarda d'un regard compatissant et un peu inquiet.

- Tu vas bien mon gars ? demanda le grand frère.

Fred hocha un peu la tête, il ne voulait pas lui parler de son problème d'Hermione. « Problème d'Hermione », ce concept le fit rire un peu.

- Si tu as quelque chose tu peux me le dire Fred, je suis là pour toi.

- Oui je sais Bill, fit Fred avec un petit sourire.

Bill le regarda et ferma la porte, s'enfermant à son tour dans la douche. Fred avait besoin d'air, il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en places.

Il sortit dans le jardin, sous le début des travaux pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il visita un peu les installations, le regard dans le vide. Il imagina comment serait son mariage, des feux d'artifices que George lancerait, des couleurs partout et pas seulement du blanc, de la musique et toutes sortes de farce et d'objets volant. Il le ferait dans la nature, quelque part à l'abri et il n'y aura que ses amis et sa famille. Il ne voulait pas d'un grand mariage avec toutes ces stupides traditions, il ne voulait pas non plus de cet enterrement de vie de garçon, il ne voulait pas allez voir des strip-teaseuses et toutes ces choses là. Fred aura une femme magnifique qui lui suffira amplement, il n'aura jamais besoin d'allez voir ailleurs parce qu'il sait qu'il fera le bon choix.

Mais à quoi bon le mariage ? C'est s'engager dans une relation close, il ne pourra plus voir personne, il sera coincé avec une seule femme. C'est une prison et un simple morceau de papier.

Un mariage serait si différent s'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

Hermione, il savait qu'elle aurait un beau mariage. Elle serait magnifique, une longue robe blanche avec quelque petits rubans rose, des fleurs dans ses cheveux. Elle montrerait la pureté et la beauté. Il sourit. Il aimerait assister au mariage d'Hermione, il ferait des feux d'artifice et il montrerait ses farces, tout sera magique pour elle. Il lui offrirait le meilleur jour de sa vie, peut importe qui sera le mari de cette dernière.

Fred sortit discrètement de la barrière de sécurité du Terrier et s'enfonça dans les bois.

Rien ne serait trop beau pour Hermione.

Il secoua la tête, il pensait bien trop à elle. Hermione occupait bien trop son esprit et il détestait ça. Il ramassa un morceau de bois et le tapa sur chaque arbre qu'il rencontrait. Un coup pour l'attirance d'Hermione, un coup pour la blessure de George, un coup pour la guerre, un coup pour Voldemort, un coup pour les mangemorts.

- Weasley

Une voix le sortit de ses pensés et il se tourna brusquement. Un mangemort se trouvait devant lui, souriant. Il savait que c'était un mangemort, il reconnaissait la cape noire, il sentit les ténèbres derrière cet homme.

Des bruits dans les buissons, attirèrent son attention, il se retourna et trois autres sortirent de leurs cachettes. Fred fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir sa baguette.

- On dirait que tu as oublié quelque chose Weasley ? demanda le premier mangemort en étirant un grand sourire.

Il avait oublié sa baguette, Fred était sortit dans les bois, malgré la guerre sans sa baguette. Il commença à courir vers le Terrier, il courut aussi vite qu'il put et essaya de transplaner à l'intérieur. Les sortilèges l'en empêchèrent, les mangemorts s'approchaient. Il voyait simplement sa fin arriver.


	8. I'm gonna take care of you, love

_Voilà, le nouveau chapitre est en ligne ! Alors il y aura finalement encore une dizaine de chapitre, et j'ai même déjà prévue l'épilogue. Ne me demandez pas si Fred va mourir ou non parce que ce sera une surprise, je ne vais pas dire la fin maintenant haha. Un nouveau personnage rentre dans l'histoire dans ce chapitre, bien qu'elle fait partie de l'histoire depuis le début. _

_J'espère que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que Fred et Hermione se mettent ensemble dès les premiers chapitres, je pense que ça ne marche pas de cette manière. Seulement ils ont maintenant chacun comprit leurs sentiments (du moins Hermione, Fred est encore un peu tête de mule !)._

_See ya ! :) x_

* * *

- Maman !

Hermione, assise dans le canapé en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry tourna la tête et regarda. George venait de rentrer dans la maison, l'air complètement paniqué, le corps prit de petits tremblements.

- Maman ! Papa ! Bill ! Je ne sais pas quelqu'un !

Il courut à l'intérieur et attrapa son père. Mrs Weasley arriva des cuisines à moitié en courant, alarmé par les bruits de son fils.

- George ? fit-elle. Il y a un problème.

George les regarda tous, il regarda Hermione, Harry, Ron, sa mère, son père. Hermione ne comprenait pas l'attitude de ce dernier, où était Fred d'ailleurs ?

- Fred a disparut ! hurla George

Il répondit à la question d'Hermione. Mrs Weasley posa la main sur son cœur, comme si elle venait de vivre un choc, Mr Weasley regarda le George paniqué et essayait de lui parler.

- George…fit-il. Il a disparut ? Tu es sûr ?

George hocha la tête et tenta de respirer.

- J'ai cherché dans le jardin, dans les chambres, dans toute la maison ! Il n'est pas là !

Hermione se leva doucement, sous le choc peut être, sous la pression surement. Elle sentait l'inquiétude entré en elle, elle sentait son cœur manquer chaque battement.

- Il n'a pas prit sa baguette… ajouta George.

George était paniqué, Mrs Weasley commençait à verser quelques larmes. Ron et Mr Weasley se sentait perdu, et près à attaquer.

- On va allez chercher Bill et on va le chercher… fit Arthur Weasley d'une petite voix inquiète.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron, qui, regardait le sol sans rien dire. George tremblait, des pieds à la tête, il semblait en pleine crise d'angoisse, on entendait sa respiration dans toute la pièce.

Hermione, ne trouvait pas sa place dans ce drame familiale. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit à l'extérieur. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et regarda autour d'elle. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, remontant et descendant vers son cœur et son estomac. Fred était partit.

Elle sentit ses mains trembler et une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. La brunette essaya de respirer, de formuler un son, d'hurler le nom de Fred. Si elle ne le trouvait pas, elle voudrait mourir pour le tuer encore. Si elle le trouvait, elle voudrait le tuer pour l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait offerte.

L'inquiétude la rongeait, elle était tétanisé et ne pouvait plus bouger. La guerre était là, juste en dehors du Terrier. Fred se trouvait en dehors du Terrier, donc dans la guerre. Fred était en danger, elle le savait.

Et si Fred avait été tué ? Comment les Weasley s'en remettraient ? Qu'est ce que Bill dirait, de perdre son petit frère avant son mariage ? Ginny et Ron n'auraient plus de grand frère. Mr et Mrs Weasley perdraient un fils. Comment George survivrait ? S'il perdait son frère jumeau, sa moitié, son tout. Il en mourrait, jamais George n'y survivrait.

Et Hermione. Jamais Fred ne saurait se qu'elle ressent. Comment pourrait-elle imaginer de vivre sans le rire de son rouquin ? Elle respira un peu, les larmes envahissant son visage, les tremblements dominant son corps, la peur rongeant son cœur.

- Hé ho ! fit une voix derrière la barrière de protection des Weasley. Il y a quelqu'un ? J'ai besoin d'aide !

Hermione se retourna et observa l'endroit d'où se trouvait la voix. Une voix de fille, probablement de son âge. Elle s'avança lentement, serrant sa baguette dans sa main par pure précaution. Ses pas se faisaient lents, et prudents. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre doucement avant d'apercevoir la silhouette d'une jeune fille. Elle était d'une assez petite taille, des cheveux sombres, fins et lisses lui descendaient en cascade dans le dos. L'air décoiffé, fatigué, scrutant le paysage à la recherche de quelqu'un. Seulement Hermione ne fit attention à la jeune fille plus longtemps, une autre silhouette attira son attention.

_Fred_

Il était difficilement soutenu par la jeune fille, le coton de son tee-shirt était déchiré, du sang avait trouvé refuge sur son visage, se mélangeant à ses cheveux. Il semblait évanouit, son visage ne montrant aucune expression vivante.

Vivante. Etait-il mort ? Fred avait-il décidé de partir maintenant ? Des frissons parcoururent son échine et se fut avec un courage venu en une seconde, qu'Hermione courut vers la jeune fille.

Cette dernière aperçut Hermione et sembla soudainement soulagé. Hermione prononça la formule pour lever le sortilège le temps que Fred et la jeune fille passent et le reformula de manière à ce que le Terrier soit toujours protégé. Elle aida alors la jeune fille à transporter Fred à l'intérieur, malgré la détermination des deux filles, elles mirent un moment avant de pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur avec Fred.

Une fois à l'intérieur du Terrier, elles le montèrent avec autant de difficulté à l'étage. Les Weasley, étant tous à l'extérieur, recherchant désespérément Fred, n'étaient pas ici pour les accueillir.

Hermione remarqua que Fred tremblait, il était sous hypothermie. Avec l'aide de la jeune fille, elles l'installèrent dans la salle de bain.

- Je vais chercher les autres dehors, fit la sauveuse de Fred. Occupe toi de lui et fait lui un bain.

Hermione n'eu le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà accourut à l'étage du dessous. La brunette respira et regarda Fred un instant. Il était dans un mauvais état, ses lèvres étaient devenues bleu, son teint avait blanchit et le sang tachait son visage. Elle regarda la baignoire et dans un geste lent, elle alluma l'eau pour préparer un bain chaud à Fred.

Elle s'agenouilla au côté de lui et, tout en tremblant, lui retira lentement son tee-shirt. Fred remua un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se doutait de rien, complètement dans les vapes.

- Ca va aller Fred…fit la brunette d'une voix douce. Je suis là maintenant.

Fred croisa le regard d'Hermione, il ne pouvait libérer un seul son. La jeune fille déboutonna son pantalon, et le fit glisser lentement le long de ses jambes. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle déshabillerait Fred un jour, mais sous l'emprise de la panique, elle n'avait aucun mal à le faire.

Fred ne quitta la jeune fille du regard, elle était belle. Elle était attentionnée, et elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Une vraie Gryffondor. Hermione respira un instant un fit glisser le dernier vêtement de Fred, le mettant complètement à nue. La chaleur dans la salle de bain s'intensifia, est-ce que c'était à cause de l'eau chaude qui coulait ou des joues brulantes d'Hermione ? Fred sentit la chaleur également, il aperçut les pommettes de la jeune fille virer au rouge. Elle était adorable.

Hermione fit tout son possible pour ne pas regarder l'intimité du frère Weasley, bien qu'elle a toujours voulut apercevoir cette partie de son anatomie. Elle ne souhaitait pas rendre la situation encore plus humiliante. Elle aida Fred à se relever et à prendre une place dans le bain. Il s'allongea, appréciant l'eau chaude. Sa légère hypothermie baissait, il ferma les yeux et se laissait aller. La main d'Hermione caressa de nouveau le cuir chevelu du rouquin, doucement, tendrement.

Fred était magnifique. Elle laissa ses yeux s'aventurer sur le corps du garçon un moment. Un torse fin, et joliment tracé, sculpté un peu par le Quidditch, un ventre plat et le nombril ou commençait un léger duvet roux qui allait vers l'intimité du garçon. Elle respira et aventura ses yeux à cet endroit. Le membre du garçon lui parut impressionnant.

Fred bougea et la contemplation d'Hermione s'arrêta. Elle prit un gant et le trempa dans l'eau. Elle commença à nettoyer le corps de Fred, avec des mouvements doux. Elle retira la crasse et le sang. Son regard s'arrêta de nouveau sur le ventre de Fred lorsqu'elle s'appliquait à le nettoyer. Une cicatrice lui retourna le ventre. Sur le ventre de Fred, écrit soigneusement et distinctement.

« _Traître à son sang_ »

Les marques étaient rouges, et semblaient être douloureuse. Elle passa un doigt délicat dessus, mais Fred grogna. Elle le regarda. Ses yeux étaient de nouveaux ouverts, il secoua la tête doucement en un non.

- Ne le dis à personne…murmura doucement Fred.

Il semblait honteux, et terriblement mal à l'aise avec cette cicatrice. Hermione caressa son front et y laissé un léger baiser.

- Promis, chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui offrit un léger sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Après avoir finit de décrasser le corps meurtrit de Fred, elle se releva et l'aida à sortir. Fred dû user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas avoir à s'appuyer sur Hermione, elle était si fragile qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser du moins, pas physiquement. Elle l'aida à se sécher et lui tendit un caleçon propre. Il l'enfila doucement tendis qu'elle l'aida à remettre un pull plus chaud.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. George était là. Le poids lourd et douloureux qui lui creusait le cœur, descendit en un fragment de seconde. Fred était là. Il courut vers Hermione et prit, toujours en tremblotant, le corps de Fred.

- Je l'ai… réussit-il à prononcer d'une voix tremblante, inaudible, comme un murmure.

Le rouquin passa un bras sous les genoux de son jumeau, et le leva péniblement, les deux garçons faisaient le même poids mais étant donné que Fred était inconscient, il ne se soutenait pas tout seul, ce qui rendait la tache plus difficile pour George. Mais, dominer par la peur de perdre sa moitié, le jeune homme réussit à soulever son frère et à le ramener dans sa chambre.

Hermione aperçut Mrs Weasley, le suivre rapidement, accompagné d'une boîte de secours. Elle soupira et vida le bain. Et après avoir veillé à ce que tout soit propre, elle sortit et redescendit en bas, laissant Fred avec son jumeau et sa mère. Une fois arrivé dans le salon, la fille qui avait ramené Fred était assise sur le fauteuil. Hermione s'arrêta devant elle et la jeune fille la regarda.

- Il va bien ? demanda l'inconnue.

Hermione hocha la tête et la jeune fille sourit et soupira de soulagement. Hermione l'observa et posa la question qui lui trottait en tête depuis le moment où elle l'a vu.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Hermione

La jeune fille se leva et lui sourit.

- Je m'appelle Auriane.


	9. I needed my best friend

_Mon oral du bac de français est passé, je n'ai plus que l'écris mercredi et je suis toute à vous pour écrire. Le chapitre est un peu court et il y a un léger lemon à la fin du chapitre. Les choses vont commencer à être plus claires entre Fred & Hermione, et vous aviez raison pour la meilleure amie qui arrive ! Merci pour le support et les reviews. J'écris dans la semaine, see ya :) x_

_Si vous voulez être au courant de la plublication, mon twitter : JOP_95 _

* * *

Un premier rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre, les reflets orange et marron de la pièce s'illuminèrent peu à peu. Fred Weasley ouvrit les yeux doucement. La douce lumière l'éblouissant, il dû rabaisser ses paupière d'une manière plus rapide qu'il les avait ouvertes, elles étaient lourdes. Il se souvint alors de la veille.

Il était sortit aérer ses pensées et il était tombé nez à nez avec une bande de mangemorts. Fred avait douloureusement gouté au sortilège doloris, il s'en remémora le déchirement de tout son corps, de la brulure. Il aurait voulut mourir tant la douleur qu'il avait ressentit avait été violente et affreuse. Puis les mangemorts avaient sortit un couteau, Fred avait tout d'abord pensé qu'ils allaient le poignarder, mais le fait avait été pire car ils avaient opté pour la mutilation. Ils lui avaient gravé ce terme, « _traître à son sang_ », jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à la douleur intenable de la brulure qu'il ressentait sur sa peau. La douleur et la honte lui avait meurtrit l'esprit. Fred avait eu froid, peur, et entouré par les rires cruels de ses bourreaux. Il ne se souvenait de rien, après il a perdu connaissance, accompagné des visages de George et Hermione dans sa tête. Il a crut qu'il allait mourir, il imaginait le ressentit de George, il avait voulut pleurer. Il allait se battre, se battre pour son frère, pour lui empêcher de vivre sans un frère jumeau. Mais la fatigué était venue trop vite et Fred était simplement tombé dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Hermione avait été là. La jolie brune avait prit soin de lui, elle l'avait nettoyé gentiment et lui avait parlé calmement. Il s'était sentit au calme, serein et protéger en compagnie de la jeune fille. Hermione était adorable, elle était un ange avec lui. Son ange gardien, pensait-il. Elle prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans son estime, il l'appréciait et appréciait le fait que peu importe toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait fait, elle l'avait tout de même aidé. Il la respectait. Il l'admirait. Fred avait également remarqué de la peur dans le regard d'Hermione, ce qui signifiait que la jeune femme avait été morte d'inquiétude et il avait observé le soulagement remplacer cette peur peu à peu.

George l'avait ensuite rejoint et reprit. George avait surement été encore plus affecté qu'Hermione. Fred se rappela de la peur immense qu'il avait ressentit lorsque George avait subit l'amputation de son oreille gauche. Il se souvint de son ventre douloureux, de l'envie de vomir constamment, l'envie d'hurler à mort et de tuer le responsable. Il se souvint également de la manière dont il avait été soulagé lorsque George ne saignait plus mais à quel point la peur ne s'était jamais estompé. Depuis ce jour il avait encore plus peur de perdre George et son jumeau venait de vivre la même expérience.

Une légère main caressa son front, une main fine de fille. Il sentit également la présence de son jumeau à ses côtés, actuellement, allongé près de lui le serrant contre lui. Avec un gros effort, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, mais le regard se posant naturellement d'abord sur George. Ce dernier le fixait, ses bras entourant Fred il lui offrit un petit sourire. Cependant, comme Fred l'avait prédit, il aperçut un reste de peur dans le regard de son frère jumeau. Il avait connu ça et plus les jumeaux grandissaient, plus ils se rendaient compte que la vie pouvait facilement les séparer.

Ils semblèrent tout les deux penser à la même chose. La pression de George sur Fred augmenta, tandis que l'estomac de Fred se serra. Ils s'étaient promis de vivre, tout les deux. Quand on naît ensemble, on meurt ensemble, voila la logique qu'ils s'étaient toujours dit. Seulement la guerre était arrivée dans leurs vies et plus aucunes logiques ne semblaient être valables. Ils continuaient de faire semblant, à faire comme s'ils étaient indifférent de la guerre, de montrer que les jumeaux Weasley étaient immortel. Tout le monde les pensait invincible, mais les deux derniers incidents prouvaient lentement le contraire et les jumeaux, dans leurs fort intérieur, étaient mort de peur. Ils n'en parlaient jamais mais ils savaient au fond, qu'ils ressentaient et pensaient la même chose.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, oubliant l'autre personne présente dans la pièce. Ils avaient besoin, tout les deux de sentir l'autre vivant, de se prouver qu'ils étaient bien là, tout les deux en vie. Il n'y avait rien de mal dans cette étreinte fraternelle, ils ne seraient pourtant jamais comme ça avec un autre de leurs frères. Ils étaient jumeaux, ils ne faisaient qu'un, et ils avaient besoin de ce contact maintenant plus que jamais.

Après de longues minutes, Fred tenta un regard vers George. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, tout allait bien, ils étaient vivant. Fred tourna alors doucement la tête vers la deuxième personne présente dans la pièce.

- Auriane, soupira-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Sa meilleure amie était là, souriante comme toujours, le regard doux plongé vers lui. Il se sentait étrangement mieux, sa présence lui avait toujours soulagé le cœur. Fred se redressa doucement en sourit.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il encore que je te sauve la vie Fred ? demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

- C'est seulement des prétextes pour que tu me sauves je dois avouer…

- Ce n'est pas très malin grand roux.

- Je sais petite brune.

Ils sourirent et dans un commun accord, s'enlacèrent. Enfin réunit, les deux amis se sentirent revivre. Dans la tête de Fred tout s'estompa enfin, Hermione ne le préoccupait plus, George malade non plus, la guerre semblait loin, sa meilleure amie était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le sommet de la tête d'Auriane et la serra de nouveau contre lui, il profitait de cette joie qu'elle lui offrait finalement. Auriane était heureuse de retrouver son rouquin, il lui avait tellement manqué. Ils s'étaient toujours appartenu l'un à l'autre et s'étaient toujours entraidé coute que coute.

- Tu m'as manqué Fred, fit la jeune fille.

Il sourit. George, se sentant un peu de trop, se releva. Il embrassa le sommet de la tête de Fred et sortit de la chambre soupirant qu'il allait rejoindre sa petite amie dans sa chambre.

Auriane prit la place de George dans le lit de Fred et le regarda. Les deux amis sourirent. Les retrouvailles se trouvaient au bon moment pour Fred, il était heureux de la voir, de la toucher, de la serrer dans ses bras. Auriane était son tout. George et Auriane, il n'avait besoin que d'eux.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, un temps. Fred caressa du doigt l'échine de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna sous le touché de Fred. Et délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne fut surprise, c'était comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça, comme s'ils avaient besoin de se sentir ici, l'un pour l'autre. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux du rouquin, serrant les mèches rousses entre ses doigts. Il la serra contre elle et intensifia le baiser, caressant tendrement son dos.

Dans une infime douceur, il bascula au dessus d'elle tendis que les jambes de la jeune fille entourèrent la taille de Fred. Il laissa ses lèvres se balader dans son cou, huma son odeur et mordilla sa peau. Elle soupira et serra le tee-shirt de Fred avant de l'enlever doucement.

Sous la lumière du jour, dans le silence de la chambre, seul leurs soupires dominaient. Ils laissaient leurs corps ne faire qu'un, il n'y avait pas eu de mot, juste le besoin soudain charnelle de s'appartenir, de se prouver leurs présence. Et lorsque leurs deux corps, calmés et serein reprenaient leurs respiration, la porte s'ouvrit pour y laisser un cœur brisé.

- Fred, George m'a dit de te…

Hermione était entrée, elle devait prévenir Fred et voulait s'assurer comment il allait. Le jeune garçon cacha le corps de son amie ainsi que le sien sous la couverture, il s'assit.

- Ecoute Hermione ce n'est pas…

Il n'eu le temps de finir, que le bruit sourd d'une porte qui se ferme retentit.


	10. Moment of truth

_C'est les vacances et mon bac de français est finit, je peux écrire tranquillement maintenant ! J'espère que vous allez bien et je suis contente que la fiction vous plaise ! Continuez vos reviews, c'est la récompense de celui qui écrit :) Love always xx_

* * *

Brisé, trahit, Hermione se sentait vidé de ses émotions. Elle marchait dans sa chambre, elle faisait les cent pas, encore et encore. Elle voulait effacer de sa tête les dernières images qu'elle avait vues dans la chambre de Fred. Cela faisait deux jours maintenant, la douleur était la même. Pourquoi se sentait-elle trahi ? Elle ne sortait pas avec lui, ils étaient à peine amis, et elle ne connaissait pas cette fille.

Fred avait essayé de lui parler, il avait essayé de prendre des contacts avec Hermione, mais cette dernière refusait de le regarder, de lui adresser la parole et Fred savait qu'il avait loupé une chose. Si Hermione était autant en colère, c'était seulement parce qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, et Fred en était presque heureux et il se sentait stupide en même temps.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête autant Fred, fit Auriane en regardant son ami.

Fred était allongé sur son lit, il observait le plafond, et haussa les épaules. Auriane soupira et lui balança un ours en peluche. Fred se redressa et la fusilla du regard.

- Si je n'ai pas envie de me calmer je ne me calmerais pas, lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

La jeune fille sourit et rattrapa au vole l'ours qu'il lui renvoya. Elle s'assit en tailleur, toujours sur le lit de George en face.

- Fred tu devrais foncer au lieu de te morfondre, continua-t-elle. Elle n'a pas l'air méchante, au contraire elle a l'air dingue de toi.

Fred la regarde attentivement et haussa de nouveau les épaules, il savait qu'Hermione l'avait aimé, mais il avait tout fait pour que l'amour qu'elle lui porte s'estompe. Il avait été méchant avec elle et il avait couché avec sa meilleure amie, seulement il savait ce que cela représentait pour lui. Auriane était sa meilleure amie et ça a seulement été une manière de se retrouver, il savait qu'il n'entamerait une relation avec elle et vice versa. Il avait aimé avoir partagé ce moment avec elle et de s'être sentit aimé, tout les deux avaient eu besoin de ça.

- Et en plus, fit Auriane en lui lançant un objet, j'ai trouvé ça.

Il attrapa au vole le journal d'Hermione qu'il avait conservé. Fred la jugea un instant.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il.

- C'était avec toi Fred, sous ton oreiller, tu as l'air de ne pas vouloir t'en séparer. Tu savais que c'était mal de fouiller dans les affaires d'une fille et pire encore de lui voler son journal ?

- Je… Oui mais je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre d'Hermione au hasard et je l'ai lu et je n'ai pas pensé à le rendre…

- Ou peut être tu passes ton temps à le lire ?

Elle lisait en lui presque aussi facilement que George, Fred en était quelque peu étonné et il hocha la tête doucement.

- Ecoute Fred, dans la vie ça arrive de tombé amoureux et quelques fois on ne peut pas faire machine arrière. Il faut avancer et prendre ses décisions.

La revoilà partit dans un de ses discours sur l'amour. Fred soupira un peu, mais étant donné la situation, il se trouvait peut être utile de l'écouter.

- J'ai toujours été persuadé qu'un jour tu en serais là avec Hermione, elle a toujours été attiré par toi, la manière dont elle te regarde, dont elle parle de toi… De plus, les différences s'attirent, tu pourrais la faire rire Hermione je sais à quel point elle a besoin de rire. Tu pourrais lui faire oublier les horreurs de la guerre, tu pourrais lui montrer que dans la vie ce qu'il y a de plus important c'est l'amusement. En contre partie elle pourrait t'aider à la boutique, elle pourrait t'apprendre à aimer et tu l'aimeras en retour. Hermione t'aiderait à prendre les bonnes décisions dans la vie, tu as besoin de ça Fred. Et je sais, c'est la guerre là et qu'entamer une relation risque d'être douloureux si l'un de vous ne finit pas la guerre, mais si l'amour est là tu ne dois pas t'en échapper Fred.

Fred écouta pour une fois chacun des mots qui sortaient de la bouche d'Auriane, il buvait ses paroles et il se rendait compte petit à petit à quel points elle avait raison.

- De quoi as-tu peur Fred ? continua la jeune fille. Tu as peur de t'engager ? D'aimer et d'en souffrir ? Mais Fred, tu passeras par là, vous allé souffrir à deux et vous relever à deux. Tu pourras également être heureux, je ne vois pas de quoi tu as peur. Elle s'occupera de toi et tu t'occuperas d'elle. George est bien heureux lui regarde, tout le monde l'est quand on a quelqu'un. Hermione te plait, et tu l'aimes bien, ne nie pas les fait Fred, si tu ne l'appréciais pas tu ne serais pas dans cet état depuis deux jours.

Il était vrai qu'il aimait Hermione, peut être pas au point de dire qu'il en était amoureux mais il aimait être avec elle, et il la trouvait tellement belle, parfaite et simple. Il hocha la tête en même temps que son amie parlait, il comprenait petit à petit.

- Tu es borné Fred et je sais qu'elle a un caractère, vous avez le votre chacun mais c'est ce qui vous définit. Si tu l'aimes et si elle t'aime, arrêtez de vous prendre la tête et foncez. Imagine qu'elle parte avec Harry et Ron et qu'elle ne revienne jamais à cause de la guerre, tu t'en voudrais tellement… Si elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu aurais le grand regret de ne jamais lui avoir dit la vérité. Alors devient un homme, un vrai Gryffondor et lève et toi et va voir Hermione.

Il haussa légèrement et les épaules.

- Mais Auriane, fit Fred d'une petite voix, Hermione me déteste, elle ne veut pas me parler ni m'approcher…

Auriane sourit et se leva pour s'assoir à côté de Fred et posa une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme releva la tête et la regarda.

- Je vais parler à Hermione Fred, fit Auriane. Je vais lui expliquer qui je suis pour toi.

Fred sourit.

En fin de journée, Hermione était assise devant le feu de cheminé du Terrier, elle se sentait en paix, un livre à la main, la fraicheur du soir d'été chauffé par le feu du Terrier. Elle était dans sa bulle, elle oubliait Fred quand elle lisait, elle oubliait qu'il lui faisait du mal, elle oubliait tout ça. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté d'elle, probablement Harry. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle se tourna pour le regarder. Seulement son sourire s'effaça d'un coup.

- Salut Hermione, fit Auriane avec un sourire.

Hermione commença à se relever mais Auriane la retint.

- Laisse-moi-t'expliquer s'il te plait, fit cette dernière.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu as à expliquer, lança Hermione d'un ton aussi froid que l'avait fait Fred.

Un long soupire s'échappa de la bouche d'Auriane et elle regarda Hermione.

- Je ne vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins, fit-elle, je ne vais pas non plus perdre mon temps alors tu m'écoutes.

Surprise par le ton de l'amie de Fred, Hermione se calma légèrement. Auriane sourit.

- Bon, commença Auriane, Fred est mon meilleur ami, je l'ai rencontré lors de ma troisième année à Poudlard, depuis on ne se quitte jamais ou presque. Il est celui à qui je raconte tout, celui à qui je me confis et c'est la même chose de son côté. Je pourrais le considérer comme un frère, il est comme Harry est pour toi. Il est quelqu'un de gentil, d'honnête et de généreux, bien que tête de mule.

Hermione sourit doucement, elle comprenait l'importance de leur amitié, elle avait la même avec Harry, mais jamais elle ne voudrait coucher avec lui…

- Ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois n'était rien, on avait besoin l'un de l'autre et on a seulement trouvé ça pour se le montrer. Hermione je ne suis pas amoureuse de Fred et il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Je sais que tu l'aimes, je sais ça se voit Hermione.

Hermione baissa les yeux en même temps qu'Auriane se releva. Elle commença à repartir mais se retourna vers Hermione.

- Hermione, quand l'amour est vrai, on n'y renonce pas.

Hermione releva la tête vers Auriane qui repartit avec un sourire.


	11. Only a dream

_Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, merci pour vos reviews et continuez ! Je reviens bientôt ! love always :) x_

* * *

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti Fred Weasley !

- Et tu n'es qu'une simple miss je sais tout que ne fera rien de sa vie !

Un livre vola le long de la pièce que Fred attrapa au vol.

- T'es folle ? Ca aurait pu me faire mal !

Elle prit un manuel encore plus gros qu'elle lui relança, Fred dû s'accroupir pour ne pas se le prendre dans la figure.

- Tu es définitivement folle.

_Quelques heures plus tôt :_

_Fred était au pied de son arbre, il admirait le paysage ensoleillé, profitant de ces derniers jours de calme avant la guerre. Il ne pensait même pas au mariage de son grand frère, il était juste tranquille. Il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de lui, il tourna la tête et sourit. Hermione lui rendit son sourire avant de se placer à califourchon sur lui. Fred passa ses bras autour d'elle et elle passa les siens autour du cou du rouquin. Les deux personnages souriaient, leurs yeux pétillaient d'excitation et de joie, probablement d'amour aussi. Le jeune garçon observa Hermione, elle était belle, une légère robe bleu d'été couvrait son corps, ses cheveux étaient attaché en un chignon maladroit avec quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient le long de son visage. Avec douceur, il replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille d'Hermione et lui embrassa la joue._

_- On ne peut plus jouer à ça plus longtemps Hermione, fit Fred en souriant._

_Elle hocha la tête et embrassa légèrement les lèvres du garçon, Fred sourit et répondit au baiser d'Hermione en la serrant plus contre lui. Les doigts de la jeune fille enroulèrent des mèches rousses tandis que Fred lui caressa le dos en douceur. D'un commun accord, le baiser s'approfondit, comme si ils oubliaient toutes les tensions en une pression de lèvre. L'envie devenait urgente, le baiser devenait pressé. Elle passa ses doigts fins sous le tee-shirt en lin de Fred et le lui retira lentement. Il sourit et se renversa doucement au dessus d'elle et embrassa la fine peau de son cou. Il dévorait ses petits gémissements et il humait enfin son odeur de plus près. Il sentait ses doigts courir dans ses cheveux, il avait envie d'elle et elle avait envie de lui._

- Fred ?

_Que diable George faisait ici ?_

- Fred ?

_Il insistait le bougre, il sentait son jumeau le secouer. Hermione s'effaçait lentement, sa belle brune se transformait en lit et son bougre de jumeau était là._

Fred ouvrit les yeux en grognant et regarda George.

- Pourquoi tu me réveilles ?

George sourit et haussa les épaules.

- Bah, fit George, il est deux heures de l'après midi et maman se demande si tu es mort.

Fred soupira un peu et se redressa.

- Peut être que je le suis.

- Tu étais entrain de rêver d'Hermione ? demanda George avec un clin d'œil.

Fred attrapa son oreiller et l'envoya sur son frère qui partit en riant. Un énième soupire sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'il se levait et s'habillait.

Son rêve le hanta toute la journée, ce n'était pas le premier qu'il faisait à propos d'Hermione, mais il avait eu l'air tellement réel. Cependant, Fred s'était décidé, il allait parler à Hermione, il allait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait il en avait tellement besoin. Il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose, donc il se pourrait qu'il soit en couple avec Hermione Granger d'ici peu. Il sourit, assit à la table de la cuisine, dégustant un cookie de sa mère.

- Ne mange pas trop Fred, fit cette dernière.

Fred haussa des épaules et regarda sa mère.

- Je n'ai pas mangé ce midi moi.

- Tu n'as cas te réveiller plus tôt Fred, maintenant tu me laisses la cuisine que je prépare le diner.

Fred se leva en prenant un dernier cookie dans le dos de sa mère et se dirigea vers les escaliers, il devait parler à Hermione il le savait. Il prit une inspiration et se dirigea vers la chambre de cette dernière, elle était là en compagnie de Ron.

Les deux adolescents semblaient en grande discussion. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur était dans deux jours, dans deux jours Hermione allait partir, elle allait affronter le grand monde et partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Elle n'y était pas vraiment préparée, enfin elle avait préparé l'essentiel déjà dans son sac qu'elle avait ensorcelé, il s'agissait de son mental, elle se posait beaucoup trop de questions. Etait-elle assez forte pour survivre par elle-même avec Harry et Ron ? Allait-elle penser à toutes les personnes qu'elle allait laisser. Ses parent lui manquait, elle le savait bien, elle aurait tellement besoin des conseils de sa mère à propos de Fred. Elle ignorait si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait être avec lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

- Tu crois que la goule sera suffisante Hermione ? demanda Ron.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Bien alors, continua-t-il. Ca me fait un peu peur tout ça pour être honnête.

Il s'assit sur le lit, suivit par la brunette qui regardait son ami. Elle lui prit la main gentiment.

- Ecoute Ron, tout le monde a peur de toute manière mais nous on sera ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.

Ron sourit et Hermione ne comprit pas s'il s'agissait de courage ou de peur mais Ron était entrain de l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser maladroit.

Fred écarquilla les yeux, Hermione ne pouvait pas l'avoir déjà oublier… Il observa la scène, les mains un tant soit peu tremblante, il ignorait si c'était de la rage ou de la tristesse ou de la jalousie mais il ressentait quelque chose de fort. Il s'éloigna de la chambre et frappa le mur fortement.

Fred partit à pas vif dans sa chambre et prit le journal intime d'Hermione. Il voulut le bruler, le déchirer, le détruire mais il repartit vers la chambre de la jeune fille et jeta le journal sur son lit. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, Ron venait tout juste de sortir. Le sourire qui était sur le visage de la jeune fille s'estompa.

- C'est quoi ton problème Fred ? demanda Hermione.

Il pointa le journal du doigt et elle le ramassa. Elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de son journal et elle regarda Fred.

- P-Pourquoi tu…

Elle essaya de parla et Fred haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as attendu que j'ai des sentiments aussi pour m'oublier ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais il savait tout. Elle baissa le regard et trembla un peu.

- Donc toi et Ron ?

Elle haussa des épaules, elle devait se défendre cependant. Elle leva doucement le regard vers lui et Fred essaya de sourire.

- En tout cas, j'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais avec Percy, tu sais comme ça vous auriez une grande bibliothèque et tout. Votre maison serait incroyable.

Hermione lui lança un regard de haine, il voulait de nouveau la guerre, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti Fred Weasley !

- Et tu n'es qu'une simple miss je sais tout que ne fera rien de sa vie !

Un livre vola le long de la pièce que Fred attrapa au vol.

- T'es folle ? Ca aurait pu me faire mal !

Elle prit un manuel encore plus gros qu'elle lui relança, Fred dû s'accroupir pour ne pas se le prendre dans la figure.

- Tu es définitivement folle.

- Déjà, pourquoi as-tu lu mon journal ?

- Parce que je suis curieux !

Il lui attrapa le poignet et la rapprocha de lui.

- Tu me fais mal Fred…

Il relâcha sa poigne légèrement mais la garda contre lui et la regarda dans les yeux. Un mélange de haine et d'amour et de colère étaient dans leurs yeux. Seulement lorsque Fred se pencha pour embrasser la jeune fille, la seule chose qu'il sentit fut la gifle qu'elle lui mit avant de partir en claquant la porte.


	12. I wanna kiss you

_Je suis de retour après ma longue absence, j'étais partie en vacance mais maintenant je suis rentré ! Continuez vos reviews et j'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire qui est mon petit bébé. A très bientôt maintenant ! Love always xxx_

* * *

Le jour du mariage était enfin arrivé, les occupants du Terrier essayant de se faire le plus présentable possible. Le trio d'or avait prévu tout pour leur chasse aux Horcruxes, ils étaient censés partir après le mariage. Les Weasley allaient marier un de leurs enfants pour la première fois, on ne comptait plus le nombre de larmes que Molly avait déjà versé. Ginny quand à elle, rêvait de son future mariage et le voulait encore plus grand.

Elle était dans sa chambre, attendant la présence d'Hermione, cette dernière s'habillait dans la salle de bain et essayait d'être le plus présentable possible. Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui tombait jusqu'en haut des genoux, elle avait tenté de lisser ses cheveux avec l'aide de quelques sortilèges et potions. Elle portait un maquillage léger qui soulignait ses traits féminin, en un mot, la jeune femme était parfaite. Elle se regardait dans la glace et ne trouva plus la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque, elle est un enfant qui est entré en guerre un peu trop tôt, qui n'a pas eu le temps de grandir normalement. Elle se trouvait changé physiquement, elle se trouvait modifié et elle se sentait femme. Elle ferma les yeux et se souvint de son premier jour à Poudlard, elle se sentait tellement fière de savoir tout sur tout, mieux que n'importe quel sang pur. Lorsque Ron et Harry sont entrés dans sa vie et qu'elle a vécu la meilleure de toutes les amitiés avec eux. Elle ferait tout pour Harry et Ron, elle mourrait pour eux, elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour conserver Harry vivant. Harry était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, sa complicité avec le garçon était unique et sans ça elle se sentirait totalement perdu. Ron était le meilleur ami qui sera toujours là quand on a besoin, celui qui donne sa touche d'humour et qui malgré son air de balourd, l'aidera et sera toujours là pour elle. Et à Poudlard, elle avait rencontré George et Fred.

_Fred_.

Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis l'incident de l'autre fois, et elle se sentait vide. Actuellement, Hermione appréciait les disputes qu'elle avait avec Fred car dans ses moments là, le garçon ne pensait qu'à elle, il s'agissait de moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Maintenant tout s'était écroulé, elle avait beau haïr Fred, elle ne supportait plus l'indifférence du garçon. Ils ne se regardaient plus, ne se parlaient plus, pourraient vivre dans un monde différent sans s'en rendre compte et Hermione, elle en souffrait.

Hermione soupira légèrement et sortit de la salle de bain pour retrouver Ginny, cette dernière regarda Hermione en souriant.

- Hermione tu es magnifique !

Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu l'es encore plus Ginny, fit-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent avant de sortir de la chambre.

De son côté, Fred se trouvait à l'extérieur pour accueillir les invités, il avait devancé son frère en escortant les cousines Vélane de Fleur. Il essayait de paraître le plus joyeux et gai possible pour les invités et son frère Bill. Il ne devait pas montrer à quel point il se sentait mal de ne plus parler à Hermione. Il prit place sur les chaises à côté de George et regarda dans le vide. La jeune fille semblait indifférente à lui, tandis qu'il ne souhaiterait qu'une chose, pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui jetait souvent des regards discrets et elle semblait avoir dépassé l'ombre d'histoire qu'elle avait eu avec lui.

Il soupira et regarda les invités autours de lui, tout le monde avait l'air heureux. Il la remarqua alors dans la foule, en compagnie de Viktor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Il s'en fichait pour le moment, il était simplement bouche bé devant Hermione. Elle était magnifique, Fred était ébloui par l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle avait ce sourire qu'il aimait, elle était tellement belle et là il le savait, il en était sûr.

_Il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. _

- Le mariage est magique, lui murmura George, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

Il se tourna vers George qui lui fit un clin d'œil, il sourit un peu et laissa ses yeux retomber sur Hermione. Hermione regarda Fred en retour et lui offrit un joli sourire, et Fred se sentit fondre.

Pendant la cérémonie, Hermione et Fred se lancèrent des regards, ils se cherchaient. George le remarqua, Auriane le remarqua, Ron le remarqua. Lorsque tout le monde se leva, et que la dance commença, Hermione se fit entrainer sur la piste par Viktor. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son ancien ami, il lui avait manqué. La dance qu'elle faisait avec lui, lui rappela ses quatorze ans, lors du bal de Noel.

Fred était sur la piste de dance également, cependant, il dansait avec Auriane. Heureux de danser avec sa meilleure amie. Auriane observa Hermione regarder Fred, et Fred regarder Hermione lorsque cette dernière regardait ailleurs. La jeune fille en rit doucement et s'approcha d'Hermione et Viktor lentement, tout en continuant de danser avec Fred. Et rapidement, elle leur fonça dessus, attrapant Viktor et poussant Fred dans les bras d'Hermione.

Fred attrapa Hermione et regarda Auriane qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de danser avec un Viktor complètement perdu. Ce dernier regarda Fred et Hermione et se mit à rire, il se trouva que même le bulgare avait remarqué les deux jeunes gens.

Hermione s'empourpra un peu et Fred commença à danser avec elle doucement. Il l'observa, ses mains posées sur sa taille tandis qu'elle passa lentement ses bras autour de la nuque de Fred. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ils s'observèrent. Hermione sourit légèrement, heureuse d'être aussi proche de Fred sans se disputer, sans s'ignorer, sans parler. Fred caressa le dos de la jeune fille doucement, et il sourit également.

- Tu danses avec l'idiot, fit-il doucement à Hermione en souriant.

Elle comprit son jeu, et entra dedans en souriant.

- Tu danses avec celle qui va passer la fin de sa vie avec des chats et des livres, répondit-elle.

Heureux qu'elle aille comprit, Fred la fit tournoyer et la serra de nouveau contre lui. Hermione lâcha un léger rire avant de lui sourire à nouveau.

- Tu danses avec le rat de bibliothèque, continu-a-t-elle.

Il la tournoya encore, elle rit encore.

- Tu danses avec celui qui n'a pas de cœur, renchérit Fred.

Elle lui marcha doucement sur le pied et il rit un peu.

- Tu danses comme un pied Granger, fit Fred avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui remarcha sur le pied en riant et il la tournoya encore, ils rirent.

- C'est parce que tu passes ton temps à exercer seulement tes mains dans tes livres Granger, continua Fred en souriant.

Elle lui souffla dessus, et ils sourirent. Ils passèrent le meilleur moment de leur vie, plaisantant en dansant, se moquant de leurs anciennes insultes. Fred était beau, elle l'aimait toujours, même si elle essayait de se convaincre du contraire. Elle observa ses traits, son sourire, et finalement il allait tellement lui manquer.

La musique se termina, ils devaient se séparer, ils le savaient. Un soupire s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione tandis qu'elle partit lentement des bras de Fred en lui souriant légèrement. Fred attrapa son bras, fermement pour qu'elle ne parte pas, doucement pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Fred ne savait que faire, s'excuser et la laisser partir ou prendre son courage de Gryffondor et l'embrasser. Seulement, la dernière fois qu'il avait essayée, elle l'avait giflé. Ils se regardèrent, la tension monta. Fred avait un choix à faire, il savait que tout reposait sur la décision qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre.

_Il était un Gryffondor._

Fred attrapa Hermione par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne bougea pas. Elle eu un moment de recul, de surprise, mais ne bougea pas non plus. Leurs yeux se fermèrent. Il bougea alors ses lèvres et elle répondit à son baiser délicat. Le baiser était doux, mais passionné, il passa caressa le dos d'Hermione et la serra contre lui pour approfondir le baiser. Elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure rousse du garçon et se laissa faire avec une joie intense. Jamais ils n'avaient ressentit ça, l'amour qu'ils se dévoilaient dans ce baiser, la patience, les disputes, les trahisons, la jalousie, tout ce faisait ressentir. Il aimait le goût de ses lèvres, elle adorait le goût des siennes. Il arrêta le baiser pour embrasser sa joue avant de refondre sur ses lèvres.

George et Auriane se firent un signe de tête en souriant, Viktor observa la scène avec un sourire en coin. Harry accompagné de Ron, souriait car il le savait. Ron ne savait que penser, lui qui aimait toujours Hermione.

C'était comme si le monde ne tournait qu'autour des deux jeunes entrains de s'embrasser. Seulement, en temps de guerre, les petits instants de bonheur n'étaient que de courte durée. Un patronus entra dans la tente, au milieu de tout le monde. Fred rompit son baiser avec Hermione et regarda. Cette dernière, lâcha l'étreinte de Fred pour aller voir de plus près.

Le message fut clair, les invités paniquèrent, les mangemorts arrivèrent. Hermione courut dans la foule essayant de trouver Ron et Harry. Fred essayait de trouver George et Hermione.

La jeune fille attrapa Ron et Harry et jeta un dernier regard à Fred avant de transplaner avec eux sous le cri de Fred hurlant le nom d'Hermione.


	13. Far away from you

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Vous pouvez peut être remarquer qu'on s'approche doucement de la fin, ça me fait un peu de peine, j'essaye pourtant de rallonger l'histoire le plus possible haha. Concernant la mort de Fred, si je vais suivre l'idée de JKR, vous le verrez à la fin, je ne vais pas tout vous dire maintenant ;) Je reviens bientôt et laissez des reviews, vous me faite super plaisir ! Love always xxx _

* * *

12 Octobre 1997

La page du calendrier se trouva arraché et lancer sur le sol froid de la cuisine. Fred prit place sur sa chaise tenant son café bouillant, il but une gorgé du liquide chaud qui lui tombait dans le ventre comme un coup de poing et recracha le tout en jurant sur Merlin. George qui entra dans la cuisine à ce moment là, vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama regarda l'état de la cuisine.

- Tu me dois un carrelage propre Freddie, fit George en essayant de plaisanter avec son jumeau.

Fred grogna et se leva et jeta le reste de son café dans le lavabo. George observa son jumeau avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Depuis qu'Hermione était partie, son frère avait vécu à l'affut de la moindre nouvelle, il ne riait plus, ne sortait plus. Ils étaient tout les deux rentré dans leur appartement sur le chemin de traverse au dessus de leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils avaient tenté d'ouvrir le magasin, sans succès, personne n'osait sortir pour trouver un peu d'amusement, la communauté était effrayé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts, pire encore, ils sont maintenant recherché, connu sous « ceux qui ont aidé l'indésirable n°1 » alias Harry.

George soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, il avait du faire rentrer sa copine chez elle, pour lui éviter de courir un danger sous ce temps de guerre, même si cette dernière n'avait pas été très coopérative, cependant il avait réussit à négocier sa sécurité. Vivant seul avec son jumeau depuis toujours, il avait pensé que se retrouver eux deux serait bénéfique, avec l'accident de George, ils avaient tout les deux besoin de se retrouver ensemble, de rire et de partager. Mais Fred était tombé amoureux de la meilleure amie de l'élu, de celui que tout les mangemorts recherchent, ce qui fait d'Hermione sa complice et une cible de Voldemort. Il savait que Fred était inquiet, qu'il essayait de la savoir vivante, en sécurité. Il avait même surprit son frère prier Merlin un soir où il pensait George endormit. Fred s'était mis à boire, lorsqu'il n'assurait pas la radio avec George, et qu'il se pensant seul, perdu dans ses pensées, seul le pur feu semblait l'aider.

Et tout ça tuait George, ça lui faisait du mal de voir son jumeau se détruire sans pouvoir l'aider, de voir Fred triste le rendait triste.

2 Novembre 1997

George trouva Fred allongé sur le canapé, il était sur le ventre, le bras touchant le sol, il s'était surement endormit saoul. George soupira et réveilla son frère d'une tape derrière la tête. Fred ouvrit les yeux et regarda George.

- Hey George… fit-il doucement.

George le regardait avec l'un de ses airs sévère, il ressemblait presque à Mrs Weasley, il avait ses traits. Des deux, George ressemblait le plus à leur mère tandis que Fred ressemblait à leur père. Fred sut, avec ce regard, qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il se redressa en position assise et regarda son frère, il fit un léger sourire, « ça passera mieux » pensait-il.

- Fred ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, fit George. Depuis le mois d'Aout tu es comme ça, tu te détruis, tu es froid, tu bois et tu ne parles pas. J'aimerais bien retrouver mon jumeau.

Fred baissa les yeux, il était vrai qu'il avait un peu abusé, mais il pensait tout le temps à Hermione, à chaque secondes, il revoyait leur baiser, il voulait tellement savoir si elle allait bien.

- Je sais George, commença Fred les yeux toujours baissé.

- Si tu le sais, continua George, il faudrait peut être que tu bouges, que tu changes, parce que je n'en peux plus de m'inquiéter pour toi, de ranger tout derrière toi, de te couvrir quand on me demande ce que tu fais et pourquoi tu ne viens plus à la radio depuis Octobre.

Fred regarda George et haussa un sourcil.

- Eh bien, fit Fred, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment je vais revenir à la radio.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça ! s'énerva George. Tu n'es plus là, tu n'es plus toi ! Il est passé où celui qui me rassurait parce que la guerre est là ? Celui qui riait même dans les pires moments ? Je veux mon frère !

- Elle me manque George !

George regarda l'air désespéré de Fred. Fred prit une bouffée d'air et regarda George.

- Elle me manque, nos disputes me manquent, la voir me manque, la savoir en vie et en sécurité me manque… Je me sens vide, inquiet. J'ai envie de la voir, on s'est embrassé, je ne sais même pas si on est ensemble, je ne sais pas si je la reverrais un jour, je ne sais rien ! Tu peux m'engueuler pour tout ce que je fais, je m'en fou George. Hermione est partit, elle est peut être morte, tu le sais toi ? Non ! Et moi non plus ! Ca me tue, tu n'imagines pas à quel points ça me tue. Je me dégoute de tomber aussi bat pour une fille, ça me dégoute de ne plus rire, de ne plus m'amuser avec toi mais je n'y peux rien George, rien du tout…

George avait écouté la tirade de son frère et s'assit près de lui, il le serra dans ses bras. Fred se laissa faire, à l'abri dans les bras de son frère jumeau. Il savait déjà tout ça, mais entendre la voix désespérée de Fred lui fit mal.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas aimer, murmura George, tu te débrouilles pas mal…

Fred sourit un peu, George le regarda et embrassa sa tête.

- Ecoute Fred, commença George, Hermione elle fait ce qu'elle a à faire, elle est intelligente la petite, elle saura se débrouiller. Il faut que tu croies en elle, il faut que tu sois avec elle mais avec le cœur. Ce n'est pas en agissant et en vivant comme ça que ça la fera revenir plus vite, ça ne changera rien mise à part te faire encore plus de mal. Moi je pense, au contraire, que tu devrais profiter un peu… La guerre peut arriver d'un moment à un autre, ce sont peut être nos derniers moments… Alors elle voudrait que tu profites, je veux que tu profites…

Fred se retrouva dans les bras de George en hochant la tête. Son jumeau avait un don, le don de le ramener à la raison.

2 Novembre 1997

Fred avait écouté George, il pensait à Hermione mais avait reprit son image de gai luron sous le sourire radieux de son frère jumeau.

15 Avril 1998

Hermione était dans les bois avec Harry et Ron. Ron venait de revenir de sa pseudo fugue, il avait été jaloux de la trop grosse amitié d'Harry et Hermione. Hermione soupira et observa le feu qu'elle venait de faire. La quête des horcruxes était tellement plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, la vie avec Harry et Ron n'était pas toujours facile entre trouver à manger, supporter Harry qui n'arrête pas vouloir être seul ou lorsqu'il a ses visions, supporter Ron râlant pour la nourriture ou pour sa proximité avec Harry, ou pour avoir embrassé Fred.

_« Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite Hermione Granger ! » « Je ne sais pas ce que Fred a de plus que moi ! »_

_« Il ne sera jamais bon pour toi et tu le sais » « Tu tombes dans un de ses pièges »_

A vrai dire, Hermione s'en fichait. Les seuls bon moment, sont ses moments de solitude lorsqu'elle se laisse penser à Fred. Un million de questions était dans sa tête, est ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait bien ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à elle autant qu'elle pensait à lui ? Elle joua à faire des étincelles avec sa baguette, et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Elle pensait au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, le meilleur moment de sa vie, le moment qu'elle avait attendue pendant des mois et des mois, pendant tout ce temps où elle était amoureuse de lui, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait et montré. Elle était tellement amoureuse de Fred que ça lui semblait irréel, et elle n'avait personne avec qui en parler. Son cœur lui faisait mal à être aussi loin de lui, elle ne savait pas quand serait la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront, elle voulait dormir dans ses bras. Elle avait peur, peur pour ses amis, pour Fred, pour elle-même, elle avait peur de mourir ou de perdre quelqu'un. Elle avait peur de la douleur, elle avait peur des mangemorts, elle avait peur de Voldemort et elle ne pouvait rien montrer de tout ça. Elle avait tellement besoin de Fred, de sa voix, elle avait besoin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise que tout ira bien.

Une larme solitaire s'écoula le long de sa joue, mais elle se le permettait, elle avait besoin de ces moments seules, avec uniquement Fred dans son cœur. Seule dans la forêt, avec ses amis à l'intérieur de la tente, et les rafleurs qui s'approchaient de plus en plus près d'eux.

16 Avril 1998

George essaya de trouver Fred, qui était dans le salon. Il s'amusait à faire marcher une feuille de papier mais seulement le bout réussit à bouger.

- Fred ? fit George d'une voix un peu inquiète.

Fred le regarda en souriant.

- Je n'abandonnerais pas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! répondit le rouquin avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est Hermione…

Fred arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait, la voix de son frère lui montra que ce n'était rien de bon. Son sourire s'effaça et il se leva pour aller vers son jumeau.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Bill, comment ça George. Elle est chez lui…

Il regarda Fred et dit doucement :

- Bellatrix Lestrange l'a torturé…


	14. We belong to each other

_Me revoilà avec le chapitre que j'attendais impatiemment d'écrire depuis que j'ai commencé cette histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On s'approche de la fin de plus en plus, il ne reste que 2/3 chapitres avant l'épilogue. Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) Love always xxx_

* * *

_Un cri._

_Un cri perçait le silence du manoir, un cri d'effroi, de peur et de douleur. Un cri qui pourrait effrayer n'importe qui, et Hermione en avait peur. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son propre cri, de sa propre voix. La douleur intenable que son corps vivait la rendait folle, Hermione voulait mourir, mais elle ne laisserait pas son bourreau avoir le plaisir de le savoir. La chambre était dissoute autour d'elle, sa vue s'effaçais, son ouïe bredouillait sous la force de ses cris._

_Et la douleur s'arrêta, le doloris que lui avait infligé Bellatrix Lestrange se stoppa. Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même, petit corps tremblant sur le sol. Elle entendit Bellatrix rire, mais ce n'était qu'un son embrumé. Elle se sentait minable, honteuse et faible. Elle voyait flou, elle sentait qu'elle n'était qu'une ombre. Je ne savais pas comment faire, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de continuer. Bellatrix tourbillonnait près d'elle dans une brume de confusion et de haine enragée, un regard de dégoût pur négligemment jetée dans sa direction. Brandissant sa baguette dans sa direction, elle semblait être sur le point de la finir là, et puis, sa bouche formant d'interminables insultes immonde vu qu'elle tremblait de colère et d'incrédulité. Elle savait qu'elle ne la croirait pas. Son corps arqué de spasmes violent, est effondrée, inanimée sur le sol. Ses paupières battirent fermée, elle ne pouvait plus les laisser ouverte, la force lui manquait. Ce ne fut que le noir._

_Elle se sentait revenir, elle n'était donc pas morte, son corps tremblait de douleur, de terreur. Hermione entendait brièvement des sons venant de Bellatrix. Elle ne lui parlait plus, elle ne s'occupait plus d'elle, seulement elle savait que ce n'était pas fini pour elle. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Une fois de plus, la douleur lui tira dans le bras gauche. Elle voulait voir sa meurtrissure. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Alors que Bellatrix était distraite, elle regarda sur son bras gauche. Un coup de révulsion a transpercé son cœur. Un seul mot, menaçant était gravé là. Sang-de-Bourbe. Le sang coulait encore, elle le sentait glisser le long de son bras. Une larme perla le long de sa joue. Elle allait mourir ici…_

Hermione se réveilla doucement, la tête remplie des mauvais souvenirs de son passage au manoir. Instinctivement, les larmes remontèrent à ses yeux, sa main toucha son bras gauche et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle avait vécu l'enfer, elle avait eu peur, tellement peur.

- Hermione…

Non, ce ne peut être cette voix, _sa_ voix. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux alors qu'une main chaude caressa son front, un léger sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, elle voyait le paradis.

Fred était là.

Un petit sourire inquiet aux lèvres, Fred était là et il lui caressait le front doucement. Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il semblait impossible qu'elle puisse trouver le paradis après avoir parcourut l'enfer.

- Fred ? fit-elle d'une petite voix

Fred hocha la tête et embrassa la tête d'Hermione. Elle souriait légèrement, heureuse d'apercevoir Fred.

- Tu nous a fais peur dit moi, fit Fred en souriant un peu.

Elle se redressa en position assise tandis que Fred lui serra la main, elle entremêla ses petits doigts au siens et Fred caressa sa paume du pouce.

- Tu m'as fais peur une fois aussi, répondit Hermione. Je suppose que nous sommes quittes.

- Je suppose, sourit Fred.

Il caressa sa main et remonta légèrement le long de son bras, seulement Hermione cacha instinctivement son bras. Fred savait, il avait vu.

- Regarde Hermione, fit Fred en relevant son tee-shirt, nous sommes pareils.

Il lui montra sa cicatrice sur son ventre « _Traitre à son sang_ ». Elle baissa la tête et Fred embrassa la joue d'Hermione et caressa ses cheveux. Il glissa sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille et murmura :

- Cette cicatrice, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte Hermione. Cette cicatrice montre à quel point tu es forte et courageuse. Tu es une battante, une vraie Gryffondor. Ce sont les raisons pour lesquels je…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par Harry et Ron entrant dans la chambre. Fred et Hermione se regardèrent et se séparèrent.

- Dieu merci Hermione tu es vivante ! s'écria Harry avant d'aller enlacer sa sœur de cœur.

Fred sourit en voyant Hermione et ses deux meilleurs amis, il se leva discrètement et sortit de la chambre pour leurs laisser le plaisir de se retrouver.

Fred était arrivé à Shell Cottage après que George lui ai annoncé pour Hermione, il était arrivé dans la nuit précédente et il devrait repartir le lendemain au matin, George avait besoin de lui. Son jumeau était resté pour s'occuper de la radio, et des histoires avec l'Ordre. Bill avait laissé Fred resté, il avait deviné la raison de sa venue.

Fred était resté très mystérieux, séjournant aux côtés d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se réveille. Il lui avait murmuré des mots doux à l'oreille, il l'avait supplié de revenir à lui. Fred ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans Hermione, ce serait comme perdre une partie de lui. Il comprenait enfin le sens d'être amoureux.

Lors du dîner, ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Hermione n'écoutait à peine ce que Ron et Harry lui disaient, elle ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir. Hermione ne pensait qu'à croiser les yeux de Fred.

Fred mangeait, sans réel appétit, il n'essayait pas de s'amuser des autres, il était juste heureux qu'Hermione soit en vie, ici avec lui. Il n'imaginait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait fait si elle était partie.

Ils avaient tout les deux faillit perdre l'autre. Fred croisa les yeux d'Hermione, Hermione plongea dans ceux de Fred. Actuellement, ils ignoraient s'ils étaient ensemble. Ils vivaient un jeu dangereux, celui des désirs et du sentiment. Ils aimeraient s'embrasser à nouveau mais ignoraient si l'autre aimerait. Ils aimeraient se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais que faire si l'autre ne le veut pas ? Ils aimeraient se réconforter, se montrer qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, mais si aucun d'eux n'allait vers l'autre, c'était peine perdu.

Fred était couché dans son lit, il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil, il ne pensait qu'à Hermione qui était dans la chambre voisine. Il écouta le silence, il entendait les draps d'Hermione bouger. Elle était éveillée. Est-ce que tout comme lui elle était perturbé ? Il ne savait pas jusqu'où pouvait aller son courage de Gryffondor. Il aimerait se lever et la rejoindre, et la serrer contre lui. Il fixa le plafond et soupira.

Hermione poussa un énième soupire, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Fred était à côté, il ne dormait pas non plus. Elle se redressa en positon assise et laissa ses pensées partir. Fred l'avait embrassé en premier, donc peut être qu'il attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse, à ce qu'elle fasse le deuxième pas. Mais était-elle assez courageuse pour le voir ? Elle était amoureuse de lui, tellement que ça faisait mal.

Hermione secoua la tête, elle était une Gryffondor après tout, ils pourraient tous mourir bientôt et au point où elle en était.

La jeune fille se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Fred et ouvrit délicatement la porte. Elle trouva Fred, debout près de la porte. Il était partit pour la rejoindre. Il regarda Hermione qui se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit, mais elle ne pouvait pas se retenir davantage. Fred la serra contre lui et referma la porte. Il la souleva et l'emmena sur le lit et se plaça délicatement au dessus d'elle. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus pressé, de plus en plus intense et chacun d'eux savait ce qu'il voulait. Avec un accord commun, Fred retira son haut de pyjama ainsi que celui d'Hermione. La jeune fille, n'ayant jamais eu cette expérience, n'était pas vraiment effrayée. Elle avait tellement confiance en Fred. Elle le laissa explorer son corps, elle le laissa l'embrasser.

Ils furent doucement mis à nu et découvrirent le corps de l'autre, mélangeant caresse et baiser, tantôt doux, tantôt plus dur. Ils abreuvèrent la chambre de leurs gémissements. Fred voulu montrer à Hermione l'amour qu'il lui portait et elle le laissa l'aimer à sa manière. Et lorsque leurs deux corps, complètement emboîté l'un dans l'autre, commencèrent leurs dance, les deux amants savaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se séparer vraiment. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils laissèrent leurs corps danser, s'aimer. Les yeux de Fred dans ceux d'Hermione, les mouvements lents et rapides, leurs souffles courts. Ils étaient amoureux.

Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, et que leurs corps redevenaient calmes, Fred se mit sur le côté pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione se blottit contre le torse de Fred, ses petits bras autour de lui, écoutant sa respiration, elle se sentait protégé, elle se sentait heureuse. Il s'agissait de la lumière de la guerre. Fred serra Hermione contre lui et lui embrassa la tête, la jeune fille s'endormit et Fred lui caressa gentiment le dos. Il la regarda dormir un moment. Il avait fait l'amour à Hermione, il l'avait aimé. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les autres fois où il avait juste prit une fille dans son lit, ici c'était différent. Il était amoureux. Il rejoint Hermione doucement dans le sommeil après avoir couvert leurs deux corps nues d'une couverture.

_Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots, juste la présence l'un de l'autre. _


	15. It all ends here

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, celui avec la réponse à votre question depuis le début. J'ai utilisé des passages du livre Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort. On s'approche de la fin, il ne restera plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue. Ca me fait bizarre de finir tout ça, je tiens à cette histoire. Mais la rallonger ne servirait pas à grand chose donc voilà. Je suis désolé d'être longue à écrire, j'ai toujours des empêchements mais j'espère que vous continuez de lire et que vous aimez toujours. Laissez moi une review :) love always xxx (et bonne chance pour vos rentrée !)_

* * *

Il était seul, Fred Weasley se trouvait seul. Enfin, théoriquement il ne l'était pas, son grand frère Percy était à ses côtés et d'une manière étrange il se sentait protégé. Il était heureux que Percy soit de retour, il avait secrètement souffert de l'absence de son frère (George également) mais il avait été trop fier de le montrer.

Maintenant Percy, son grand frère, était là à ses côtés, il se battait avec lui et cela donnait une étrange force à Fred. Il aurait été plus effrayé de se battre aux côtés de Ron, même si la peur le dominait assez. Fred se sentait seul car il n'était pas avec George, on leur avait demandé de se séparer parce que les deux jumeaux connaissaient les passages secrets de Poudlard comme leurs poches.

- Fred attention ! hurla Percy lorsqu'un sortilège de la mort passa près de Fred.

_George était devant Fred, les mains un peu tremblantes, le souffle rapide et l'air effrayé. Lorsque Fred se rendit compte de l'état de son frère jumeau, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans le même. Il s'approcha alors de George et le serra fort contre lui. George rendit son étreinte avec la même force. Les tremblements de leurs deux corps s'amplifièrent et Fred sentit une larme couler dans son cou, une larme provenant de George. Il desserra son étreinte et regarda son jumeau droit dans les yeux._

_- Ecoute George, on va s'en sortir toi et moi… Je sais que ça craint quand on est séparé et qu'il arrive toujours des choses mais on a grandit, et on a apprit plus de choses maintenant on est prêt. Ce ne sera pas long Georgie, on va leur botter les fesses et ces mangemorts !_

_George sourit un peu à Fred et hocha doucement la tête._

_- Et, continua Fred, je te promets de revenir en vie si tu me promets d'en faire autant._

_- Je te le promets, Fred… souffla George._

_- Alors je te le promets aussi George, on se revoit bientôt._

_Il entendit des gens appeler son jumeau, George soupira et Fred le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de le regarder partir avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. _

Fred se baissa à temps pour éviter le sortilège. Il avait promit à George de survivre, et il tient toujours les promesses qu'il fait à son jumeau. Il se tourna et pétrifia le mangemort qui avait essayé de lui ôter la vie. Percy courut vers Fred.

- Tu vas bien vieux ?

Fred hocha la tête, un peu sonné par toute l'agitation, les sorts fusant autour de lui, les cris de ses alliés et de ses ennemis, les corps jonchant le sol, le manque de George, le manque d'Hermione…

_Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle sur demande, il l'aperçut. Elle avait des traces de brulure sur le corps, ainsi que quelques coupures déjà, pourtant la bataille n'avait pas commencé. Il avait attendu que les autres partent pour se diriger vers elle et l'emmener discrètement dans un coin. Hermione avait regardé Fred avec un air surprit, mais également un air soulagé. Elle avait peur. Il la prit dans ses bras et Hermione se laissa faire. _

_Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis le soir où ils avaient couché ensemble, Fred avait du partir le matin alors que sa belle dormait encore. Il lui avait laissé un mot disant « à toi pour toujours », Hermione en avait sourit au réveil de la plus belle soirée de sa vie. _

_Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans les bras chaud de Fred, avant que la bataille finale ne commence. Elle l'avait tellement craint, elle a tellement peur de perdre quelqu'un, de perdre Fred… _

_Fred lui embrassa la tête et Hermione laissa échapper quelques larmes. Fred la regarda et prit son visage entre ses mains et lui caressa les joues avec ses pouces. Il essaya de la détendre, et cela marchait. Elle regarda dans les yeux du garçon qu'elle aimait et elle y trouva de l'espoir, elle y trouva sa force, elle y trouva sa motivation. Elle se battrait pour pouvoir avoir une chance avec lui, de pouvoir fonder une famille, de grandir. Fred était sa motivation et elle allait gagner et se battre pour lui._

_- Hermione, commença Fred, je…_

_Elle le coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres._

_- Non Fred… Pas maintenant… On commencera notre vie lorsque la guerre serra terminé._

_Il la regarda, surprit, mais il comprit. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois et lui embrassa la joue. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et la regarda._

_- Je te jure Hermione, commença Fred en souriant. Si on gagne cette guerre, tu me laisses t'embrasser devant tout le monde._

_Hermione sourit et Fred lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner voir George._

Et Hermione se battait pour Fred, elle y mettait tout son cœur et toute sa force. Elle avait confiance en Fred mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il était en vie. Ils avaient réussit à détruire un nouvel horcruxe, et maintenant ils savaient que le serpent de Voldemort étai t le dernier horcruxe.

Elle courait dans le couloir en compagnie d'Harry et Ron. Ron lui serrait fermement la main, Hermione appréciait le contacte que Ron lui donnait, elle se sentait protégé. Ce dernier avait tenté de l'embrasser dans la salle sur demande mais Hermione avait gentiment tourné la tête et l'avait ensuite regardé dans les yeux pour lui dire qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un meilleur ami. Hermione aimait Ron, elle le savait, mais d'un amour amical. Ron était son meilleur ami, Harry était son frère, Fred était son amour. Elle le savait maintenant, elle avait réussit à tout démêler et à tout mettre en ordre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les trois, ils avaient le visage roussit à cause du Feudeymon lancé par Crabbe. Le diadème de Serdaigle venait enfin d'être détruit. Hermione parlait à Ron et Harry à propos du serpent lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par des cris.

Elle se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement. Percy et Fred se battaient contre une bande de mangemort. Elle ne réfléchit pas et se précipita vers eux, protégeant Fred contre un sortilège de torture. Il la regarda et sourit, elle sourit également et se battit à ses côtés. Fred continua de la protéger malgré tout et elle tenta de le protégé également. Ils se battaient mains dans la main, pour être sûr de ne pas se perdre de vu. Hermione se sentait vraiment mieux rassuré avec la main de Fred serrant la sienne et sa présence tout près d'elle.

Lorsque tout les mangemorts furent mort, celui contre lequel Percy se battait, battit en retraite et le capuchon noir s'abaissa. Il s'agissait de Thicknesse, le ministre de la magie et également le patron de Percy.

- Bonjour monsieur le ministre ! s'écria Percy

Il lui lança un sortilège sous les yeux fier de Fred.

- Vous ai-je informé de ma démission ?

- Ma parole, Perce c'est de l'humour ! s'écria Fred en finissant d'abattre son mangemort.

Fred regarda Percy et lâcha la main d'Hermione pour se diriger vers son frère avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour, Perce… Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu…

L'atmosphère sembla alors exploser. Ils étaient tous regroupés, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et Percy, les deux mangemorts à leurs pieds. Et ce fut en cet instant précis où le danger paraissait momentanément écarté que le monde éclata en morceaux. Hermione se fit aspirer en arrière, des bouts de pierres lui tombant sur le corps et le visage. Elle tenta de se protéger le visage et mettant ses mains dessus et en se roulant en boule. Elle entendait les cris des Weasley, elle n'entendait plus Harry tout n'était que douleur et obscurité.

Elle était enseveli sous les décombres du couloir qui avait subit une attaque. Le flanc du château venait d'être éventré. Elle sentit le sang couler le long de sa joue, de son nez, elle entendit alors un cri déchirant. Un cri de souffrance, mais pas une douleur physique non.

Harry l'aida à se relever, le corps d'Hermione tremblait et elle aperçut sur le sol, les trois jeunes hommes roux serrés les uns contre les autres là où l'explosion avait fait tombé le mur.

Hermione vit le corps allongé sur le sol et des larmes commencèrent à courir le long de ses joues. Harry serra sa main encore plus fort, lui-même tremblait et semblait déjà pleurer. Ils essayaient de se faire un chemin pour allez vers les trois roux.

Hermione tomba à genoux devant le corps que Percy secouait pour le réanimer, elle attrapa le roux inconscient par le col et pleura. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur son torse et se laissait aller à ses larmes. Une main lui caressa le dos alors qu'elle sanglotait sur le corps du rouquin.

Fred força Hermione à se retourner et la prit dans ses bras. Il regarda Ron sur le sol, mort, inconscient… Fred pleurait aussi, il serra Hermione et se mit à trembler.

Il… commença Fred. Il… Je devais…mourir à sa place… il m'a bougé en… me hurlant de te protéger… et de m'occuper… de toi…

Il sanglotait comme jamais, parce que son petit frère avait donné sa vie pour qu'il puisse vivre avec celle qu'il aime.


End file.
